Touhou side Story : La deuxième guerre
by Alfaho
Summary: Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ceci est la seconde partie de ma fanfic touhou (si vous n'avez pas lu la première, je vous invite à aller la lire ici /s/13266917/1/Touhou-side-Story-A-traveller-in-Gensokyo ). Cette histoire se déroule 17 ans après la fin des interludes de Touhou Side Story : a Traveller in Gensokyo. En espérant que cela vous plaira.
1. Prologue partie 1

Dans une grotte souterraine, se terrait un groupe de Yokais. Ils marchèrent dans cette caverne légèrement à l'aveugle. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose, mais ne trouvaient apparemment rien. Un des yokais dit alors au leader :

"Il n'y a rien du tout ici Capitaine Nakagawa, nous ferions mieux de chercher autre part. L'épave du cuirassé ne doit pas se trouver ici.  
-Non Tatsumi, je le sens. Mon vaisseau est proche, nous touchons presque à notre but ! Je ne peux me permettre de faillir suite à l'échec de mon stupide frère et de notre maître."

C'est à ce moment-là que le groupe remonta dans une immense et longue salle non loin de la surface. Elle était si gigantesque que même les plus puissantes lanternes ne pouvaient l'éclairer totalement. Lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent vers le fond de la grotte, ils remarquèrent sur le plafond ce qui semblait être une coque de navire d'une taille incommensurable. Tout le groupe eut un sentiment de soulagement et de joie : ils avaient réussi à retrouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

"Enfin ! Après ces 3 longues années de recherches, le vaisseau-amiral de notre armée est désormais à notre portée ! "Avenger", tu vas bientôt pouvoir resservir comme au bon vieux temps !

Un des yokais du groupe s'avança :

-Capitaine, le vaisseau ne semble pas en état de marche dans l'immédiat, mais je peux le reconstruire. Cependant…  
-Cependant quoi Daisuke ?  
-Il me faudra un certain temps pour rénover votre navire et encore, je n'ai pas parlé des générateurs à construire pour le remettre en rou-  
-Viens-en au fait Daisuke ! Dans combien de temps mon cuirassé sera t-il en marche ?

Ce dernier dit alors avec sincérité et gêne :

-Je dirais environ 15 ans. Non, plutôt 17 ans pour que ce navire retrouve l'intégralité de ses fonctions d'antan comme lors de notre grande guerre contre ces satanés humains."

La Capitaine soupira profondément, elle était déçue par ce résultat qui ne lui plaisait pas : même le meilleur charpentier de l'armée auquelle elle faisait partie allait prendre un peu de temps. Après avoir soupiré, elle dit alors :

-Et bien soit ! 17 années ne sont qu'un battement de cils pour notre espèce après tout !

Elle se retourna et reprit :

Mes frères et sœurs d'armes ! Bien que nous soyons qu'une petite poignée à avoir survécu à la guerre nous opposants aux humains il y a des siècles de là, nous avons réussi à retrouver le vaisseau-amiral de notre armée 3 années après notre réveil ! Nous l'avons fait ! Maintenant, il faut nous rebâtir ! Nous allons faire connaître l'Apocalypse aux humains dans 17 ans. Nous devons d'ici là bâtir une armée et recruter plus de commandants.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tatsumi intervint :

-À ce propos Capitaine, j'ai un plan pour en recruter : les archives de mes recherches doivent être toujours cachées sur votre navire, il y a quelque chose qui pourrait résoudre notre problème.  
-Très bien ! Riyo, quant à toi, occupe toi de te réhabituer avec l'armement du navire et de notamment son arme principale, il faut s'assurer de qu'aucun de ces chiens d'humains ne survive après le moindre tir !  
-Avec grand plaisir Capitaine ! Je meurs d'envie de retoucher à toutes ces armes ! Répondit cette dernière.  
-Bien ! Maintenant que nos objectifs ont été définis, il est temps de se remettre au travail pour accomplir ce que notre défunt maître n'a pu faire il y a des siècles de là : dominer la race humaine !  
Tout l'Équipage se mit alors dans le début de son long travail et se dispersa.

"Attendez un peu, saletés d'humains ! L'Équipage Amakusa est désormais réunifié pour vous faire connaître l'Enfer dans 17 ans !"


	2. Prologue partie 2

_Bien !__Me voilà sortie du village des humains avec ce que maman m'a demandée de prendre !__Je me pose cependant la question :__est ce que mes bras soutiendront mes bagages en vol ?__Huuuuum…__Dans le doute, oublions cela et retournons au sanctuaire à pied ça serait un coup à les laisser tomber par maladresse et il y a des choses de fragiles là-dedans._

Ainsi, le trajet fut plus long que prévu : il y avait environ une demi-heure de marche entre le village et le temple. Habituellement, je mettais environ moins de trois minutes en vol pour y arriver.

_Cela me rappelle le temps où papa m'emmenait là-bas quand je n'avais que quatre ans._

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée : je me nomme Seika, Seika Hakurei. Ma mère est la prêtresse gardant la barrière à Gensokyo au niveau du temple portant le même nom que nous deux : le sanctuaire Hakurei. Je suis apparemment la descendante de toute une lignée de prêtresses et lorsque ma mère s'éteindra, je devrais reprendre le flambeau afin de protéger Gensokyo de personnes ou de yokais malveillants. Personnellement, j'aurais aimé avoir une vie plus tranquille, mais mon destin est ainsi écrit, s'il faut le faire, je le ferais sans la moindre hésitation !

En revanche, concernant mon père, je ne connais pas grand chose à son passé, si ce n'est qu'il venait du monde extérieur, un endroit parallèle au nôtre, bien plus développé technologiquement parlant et beaucoup plus vaste. Il aurait rencontré ma mère à Gensokyo et auraient résolus nombres d'incidents ensemble. Ils m'ont eue, il y a maintenant 16 ans. Mais j'ai grandi d'une manière assez peu commune.

Effectivement, quand j'étais petite, lorsqu'il y avait des incidents mineurs, mes parents s'alternaient toujours : l'un résolvant ce problème et l'autre me gardant. Lors d'incidents majeurs, néanmoins, ils y allaient ensemble, me laissant avec Marisa. Elle a toujours été une nounou pour moi, quelqu'un sur qui compter et à qui se confier lorsqu'on était dans le besoin. Nous gardons toujours contact aujourd'hui et elle est m'entraîne une fois par semaine à améliorer mon vol bien que nous ne volons pas de la même manière. En effet, elle utilise son balai pour voler tandis que moi, j'utilisais le pouvoir que j'avais apparemment hérité de mon père.

Depuis mes onze ans, mon quotidien se passait de la manière suivante : j'assistais ma mère à l'entretien du temple Hakurei le matin. L'après-midi était dédiée à un entraînement intensif avec elle dans un premier temps puis avec mon père dans un second. Le soir, nous rentrions à la maison, du côté du manoir du démon écarlate.

En parlant de mon père, je m'inquiétais beaucoup à son sujet aujourd'hui, car il était absent.

_Papa, est ce que tout va bien de ton côté ?_

En effet, ce dernier était parti résoudre un incident i semaines de cela, mais nous n'avions eut plus aucune nouvelle depuis. Il ne m'a pas révélé la nature du problème et m'avait dit qu'il ignorait le temps qu'il en aurait pour le régler. Selon moi, il a disparu, mais selon maman, il sera de retour dans peu de temps. Je lui faisais confiance, mais plus le temps passait, plus cette croyance laissait place au doute, car le temps qu'il mettait habituellement seul allait entre un et trois jours tout au plus.

_Elle doit me cacher quelque chose, c'est certain !__En quoi consistait réellement cette mission ?__Où devait-il enquêter ?__Et pourquoi ne s'inquiète pas t-elle ?__Je lui en dirais deux mots personnellement !_

Ma mère avait été toujours franche avec moi jusqu'ici, en bien comme en mal, j'avais prévu de lui en parler sérieusement, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'allait pas me révéler tout facilement.

Je n'étais qu'à cinq minutes de l'escalier menant au temple, mais ma route fut barrée par la même personne accompagnée de son amie. Il s'agissait d'une fée des glaces avec des cheveux, des yeux, et des vêtements de ce même bleu clair. Elle était en compagnie d'une autre fée tentant tant bien que mal à arrêter son amie.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore celle-là.__Elle n'a toujours pas retenu la leçon des dernières fois, on dirait bien._

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Cirno ? lui demandais-je en soupirant profondément  
-Que tu me donnes ce qu'il y a dans ton sac immédiatement ! me réponda-t-elle toute fière  
-Cirno arrête, ne la provoque pas ! Tu sais très bien comment ça va se finir ! Lui conseilla vivement son amie.  
-Et alors ? Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire alors qu'elle m'a vaincu que par chance ! lui répondit Cirno.  
-Je ne veux pas dire, mais j'ai gagné déjà 9 reprises contre toi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la chance à ce niveau-là. Lui dis-je d'un air moqueur.  
-Grrrrrrrr- Tais toi ! Je ne suis entraînée depuis et je vais t'écraser avec ma toute-puissance ! Je te préviens ça va être impressionnant !"

_Décidément, elle ne me laissera pas passer tant que je n'aurais pas relevé son défi.__C'est partie donc pour une dixième victoire._

Après avoir soupirée un grand coup, je lui répondis :

"Bon très bien ! Je ne bougerais pas, tu n'a droit qu'à une seule vague de glace. Si tu réussie à me toucher, mon sac sera à toi, sinon, tu devras me laisser passer !  
-Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Tu es sur le point de perdre ton pari, ma visée impressionnante restera ferme. Prends ça !"

Elle se prépara et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle finit par tirer. Je ne sentis aucune variation de température, il faisait tout autant chaud dans cette chaleur de fin d'été.

_Si je n'avais pas mis en jeu mon sac, je me serais bien déplacée vers sa vague de froid pour me rafraîchir un peu !__Il doit faire une quarantaine de degrés ces derniers temps.__Peut-être devrais-je passer par le geyser pour me rafraîchir un peu !_

Voyant son échec des plus cuisants, Cirno tremblota de honte, elle était juste en face de moi. Je lui dis :  
-En effet, c'est impressionnant, tu m'as loupée à trois mètres !  
-Ce-ce-ce-ce n'...Balbutia mon adversaire  
-Bon maintenant, si tu permets, je dois rejoindre ma mère là-haut ! lui dis-je en avançant vers les escaliers.  
-CE N'EST PAS FINI ! Hurla Cirno en essayant de prendre mon sac.  
-CIRNO NON ! cria son amie qui ne s'attendait pas à cela."

_Tu croyais sérieusement que je ne t'avais pas vue ?_

Lorsqu'elle était sur le point de prendre mon sac, je décidais d'utiliser le pouvoir hérité de mon père : un rocher de petite taille sortit très rapidement du sol et percuta la fée des glaces qui se prit l'équivalent d'un solide uppercute. Elle tomba K.O. Son amie vint à elle et alla l'aider pendant le début de ma montée des marches.


	3. Chapitre 1

J'étais devant le sanctuaire, mon sac de courses en main, toujours hésitante à ouvrir la porte et réfléchissant à ma stratégie d'approche pour connaître la vérité.

_En espérant pouvoir tout savoir sur papa…__Pourvu qu'elle ne s'écarte pas du sujet rapidement comme elle à l'habitude de le faire !__Il me faudra attendre le moment opportun afin de rebondir dessus !__  
_  
Hésitante, mais déterminée, j'ouvris le temple. Je trouvais ma mère passant le balai afin de dépoussiérer le temple comme à sa grande habitude. Elle souris en me voyant arriver :

"Bon retour, mon ange ! Tu tombes à pic ! J'avais justement fini de nettoyer le sanctuaire ! Tu m'as bien amené des Yakitoris ?  
-Bien sûr !  
-Dans ce cas, je pense que nous devrions manger avant qu'elles ne soient froides. Commence le repas, je te rejoins dehors après.  
-Compris Maman !"

_Décidément, elle garde toujours son humeur amicale, même quand son homme a disparu._

D'un autre côté, ce genre de comportement ne m'était pas des plus inconnus. Ses apparences pouvaient se révéler trompeuses assez souvent. Cela a été prouvé plusieurs fois par le passé.

Je suivais donc ce qu'elle me venait de dire et m'asseyais au niveau de l'entrée avant d'ouvrir la boîte. Les yakitoris étaient encore chaudes et mon ventre commençait sérieusement à crier famine. Sans hésiter à attendre ma mère, je commençais à entamer les Yakitoris. Deux minutes plus tard, Maman arriva et s'asseya à côté de moi.

_Bon !__Comment aborder le sujet sans que cela ne se finisse en dispute ?_

Après une dizaine de minutes d'intenses réflexions, j'eus trouvé peut-être une idée :

"Dis-moi Maman, comment avais-tu trouvée Papa au moment où tu l'as rencontrée ?

Je ne lui avais jamais posé cette question précisément, et ce fut une petite occasion pour savoir, bien que je ne perdais pas mon objectif initial en tête. Elle me répondit hésitante :

-Je ne me souviens plus trop, mais d'après mes souvenirs, il venait d'atterrir à Gensokyo au niveau de la forêt des bambous et était à la merci d'une poignée de Yokai l'ayant agressé, je l'ai vue depuis le ciel et je l'ai secouru par principe.

À ces mots, je riais discrètement : _je n'avais jamais su que mes parents s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois par pur hasard, si ma mère n'était pas passée par cette forêt à cet instant précis, je n'aurais très probablement jamais été de ce monde._ je continuais :

-Concernant, Papa, ma question pourrait sembler bêtes, mais… Où est-il en ce moment ?

Elle me regarda de manière assez perplexe :

-Il est parti résoudre l'incident, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?  
-Tu peux me rappeler depuis combien de temps est, il partit ?

À ce moment-là, elle prit un air très sombre, ceci était plus qu'inhabituelle. On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, continuons sur cette voie ! Elle me répondit :

-Seika, écoute, Papa met le temps qu'il faudra pour résoudre l'incident. Il sera de retour très bientôt, j'en suis certaine !  
-Dans ce cas, tu risques de l'attendre un peu longtemps. Pour moi, il a disparu Maman ! Aie au moins l'honnêteté de le reconnaître !  
-Et que comptes-tu faire au juste ? Partir à sa recherche ? Que feras-tu si un incident majeur se déclare pendant ton enquête ? Tu n'es pas assez entraînée pour pouvoir gérer les incidents seuls pour le moment. Et puis partir à sa recherche serait trop dangereux pour toi !"

_Elle avait raison en un sens, je ne suis pas assez entraînée pour affronter de puissants ennemis.__Malgré cela, il est hors de question de laisser Papa définitivement disparu, je dois partir à sa recherche._

Maman reprit :

"Je sais à quel point tu t'inquiètes pour ton père Seika, mais rappelle-toi qu'il est expérimenté pour résoudre des incidents seul. Il s'en est toujours sortie sans trop de problèmes jusque-là. À chaque incident, il est revenu tôt ou tard, donc-  
-Maman, cela fait 3 SEMAINES, 3 semaines qu'il n'a pas donné de nouvelles de lui, 3 semaines qu'il est parti ! Comment tu peux le laisser disparaître de la circulation ?  
-Seika..."

Ayant fini de manger et agacé par les réponses de Maman qui furent les mêmes, je décidais de me lever afin de partir vers la maison de Marisa.

_De toute façon, elle doit m'entraîner pour le vol cet après-midi !__Autant ne pas perdre du temps avec une mère ne voulant pas voir la vérité en face._

"Seika, où vas tu !?  
-M'entraîner avec Marisa ! C'est toujours mieux que de manger avec quelqu'un me répétant la même réponse depuis des jours !

_Moi qui pensais qu'elle allait s'énerver la première, je me suis lourdement trompée.__Il me faut commencer mon enquête par moi-même, après mon entraînement._

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivais vers la forêt de la magie en apercevant la maison de Marisa au loin. En atterrissant, je me demandais s'il était vraiment nécessaire parler de mon problème à cette dernière. Finalement, après quelques secondes de réflexions, je décidais de ne pas lui en parler.

_Hors, de question de la faire s'inquiéter de mes problèmes personnels, surtout si c'est sans l'accord de Maman._

Je frappais alors fermement à la porte de Marisa. Ce à quoi cette dernière répondit :

"Oui ?  
-C'est moi !  
-Ah Seika ? Bouge pas ! J'arrive t'ouvrir dans 30 secondes !" Me répondit la magicienne ayant reconnu ma voix.

Quelques instants plus tard, je vis le porte s'ouvrir dans un léger grincement :

"T'es en avance dit moi !  
-J'ai mangée un peu plus vite que prévu. Mais si tu le souhaites, je peux repasser plus tard pour l'entraînement.  
-Ah non non ! T'inquiètes pas ma petite Seika, entres je t'en prie, c'est pas comme si tu venais ici rarement !" Me dit elle en me souriant.  
-Merci beaucoup Marisa !  
-Me remercie pas, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici !"

Marisa a toujours été d'une grande gentillesse avec moi, et il est vrai que je connais bien sa demeure puisque j'ai en partie grandi dedans lorsque mes parents étaient occupés. C'était une vieille boutique remplie d'objets plus ou moins spéciaux. On m'avait toujours dit de ne jamais toucher ces objets quand j'étais petite, et je comprends pourquoi. En m'asseyant à la table de Marisa, cette dernière me demanda :

"-Comment ça va Seika du coup ? Tu m'as l'air assez anxieuse ces derniers temps.  
-Cela est plus dû à la canicule de ces derniers jours. Mais je vais bien sinon. Et toi ?  
-Les clients se font plutôt rare, mais après, je ne le vis pas moins bien."

Voyant ma mine plutôt inquiète, elle continua alors :

"Je pourrais te demander quelque chose lorsqu'on aura fini l'entraînement ?  
-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?  
-Pour rien, je voudrais juste savoir quelque chose."

_Étrange…__Pourquoi me demande-t-elle cela si soudainement ?__Bon, on verra cela plus tard._

Après une discussion plutôt habituelle, nous décidâmes de passer à l'entraînement. Je décidais donc de mettre mes sentiments de côté pour me concentrer un maximum sur le vol. _C'est l'une des règles primordiales pour une future prêtresse Hakurei :__toujours savoir mettre ses sentiments de côté pour se focaliser sur la protection de Gensokyo._ Du moins, c'est ce que ma mère m'avait toujours appris.

Concernant mes entraînements au vol avec Marisa, ils sont très simples : elle me lançait une salve de tir magique pour tester mes réflexes, en 5 ans, j'avais beaucoup appris d'elle. Néanmoins, il me restait plusieurs tactiques de vol avancées pour pouvoir faire face au moindre un incident.

Notre entraînement dura toute l'après-midi, le soleil commençait à tomber. Nous étions plus qu'épuisées autant Marisa qui avait utilisé beaucoup de magie que moi-même ayant utilisée mon pouvoir d'une manière plutôt longue sans compter les esquives.

Ayant reposé les pieds au sol, Marisa me demanda :

"Bon maintenant, que cet entraînement est fini, tu peux me dire ce qui t'angoisse autant ces derniers jours ?

_Elle avait deviné, on dirait.__Même, en me concentrant sur l'entraînement, mon comportement m'a trahi._

-Mais… Comment as-tu devinée ?  
-Seika, je te connais depuis que tu es nourrisson. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me cacher ton stress comme si de rien n'était ?

_C'est vraiment Marisa tout crachée !__Il est vrai que l'on se connaît depuis quasiment ma naissance, avec le temps, elle sait lire mes angoisses comme dans un livre ouvert.__Plus le choix désormais, je dois lui dire la vérité._

-En fait, Maman et moi n'avions toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Papa depuis qu'il est parti résoudre son incident. Selon Maman, il reviendra tôt ou tard. Mais pour moi, il est clair qu'il a disparu et je voudrais enquêter là-dessus.

À mes mots, Marisa fut prise du même air sombre que ma mère plus tôt dans la journée :

-Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je comptais partir à sa recherche, mais j'ai aucune idée de par où commencer. Je voulais profiter de l'entraînement pour te demander où tu l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Mais je suppose que ta mère n'a pas voulu t'en dire un mot.  
-En effet, j'ai essayé pendant des jours de l'alerter sur le sujet, mais elle me ressort la même excuse.  
-C'est très bizarre de sa part en effet. Lorsqu'on était plus jeune, elle était légèrement flemmarde à l'idée de résoudre des incidents un poil compliqué, mais là, c'est totalement différent. Elle ne le recherche pas non par flemmardise, il y a une raison précise derrière cela. M'enfin ! C'est qu'un détail ! Il faut maintenant partir à sa recherche, et j'ai peut-être une idée de l'endroit où commencer l'enquête : le Manoir du Démon Écarlate."

Je connaissais ce manoir. Il n'était qu'à environ un kilomètre de notre maison. Néanmoins, je n'y suis allée que très rarement lorsque mes parents et particulièrement Papa y étaient invités. Ma dernière visite de ce manoir remontait à il y a environ 6 ans.

Je lui répondis alors :

"-Bonne idée ! Allons-y, mais évitons de traîner, car sinon Maman va s'inquiéter.  
-Compris, et puis de toute façon t'es entre de bonnes-mains !" Me dit-elle en me caressant la tête.

Après une dizaine de minutes de vol, nous arrivâmes en face de la grille du manoir.

_Cet endroit n'a pas changé d'une brique !__Je me demande comment se porte Madame Scarlet depuis le temps où nous ne nous sommes pas vues._

Le soleil s'était quasiment couché et les lanternes commencèrent à éclairer la cours qui était immense.

Nous patientions donc devant la grille, longuement. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, la grille s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Derrière elle, il y avait la même personne s'occupant de Madame Scarlet.

_Tiens !__Voilà la servante.__Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?__Ah oui !__C'est vrai, il me semblait que son nom était Sakuya.__Elle n'a pas pris une seule ride depuis que je suis venue ici i ans._

Elle nous dit alors :

"Salutations ! Dame Remilia m'a envoyée vous demander ce que vous venez faire à cette heure-ci.  
-Nous voudrions lui poser quelques questions concernant Adrian. Lui répondit Marisa  
-Dans ce cas, veuillez me suivre, nous répondit-elle.

Elle nous guida alors vers l'entrée du manoir. Sur la terrasse à droite de l'entrée, se trouvait Madame Scarlet buvant du thé apparemment.

_Elle non plus n'a pas changé d'une seule ride.__Il s'agit d'une vampire après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle grandissait ou vieillissait._

En nous voyant arriver, elle vint nous parler du bord de sa terrasse :  
"Soyez les bienvenues Marisa et… Oh ! Tu as beaucoup grandi depuis ta dernière venu Seika ! Nous dit-elle, souriante.  
-Bonjour Madame Scarlet. Marisa et moi-même aurions des questions à vous poser.  
-Très bien ! Sakuya ! Guide-les vers la terrasse !  
-Comme vous voudrez Maîtresse."

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions au niveau de la terrasse. Madame Scarlet, nous attendait, assise à une table, son thé n'était toujours pas bu. Un détail me rappela ma dernière visite : la vue depuis la terrasse était… relaxant la nuit, on entendait les grillons chanter calmement depuis ce point d'observation.

_J'avais totalement oublié que la vue sur la cours depuis la terrasse me fascinait lorsque je n'avais que 10 ans.__En même temps, qui n'aimerait pas avoir la même vue chez soi ?_

Sakuya recula les chaises de la table afin que nous puissions nous asseoir. La vampire lui dit ensuite :

"Apporte-leur du thé Sakuya.  
-Tout de suite !" Dit elle avant de se retirer.

Notre hôte se tourna alors vers nous :

-Bien ! Alors, quel bon vent vous amène ce soir ?  
-Nous voulons avoir un simple témoignage : mon père est parti résoudre un "incident" i semaines, mais nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis son départ. Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose concernant ce problème ?

En réfléchissant, Madame Scarlet nous répondit :

-Il me semble, si je me souviens bien, qu'il soit venu nous voir la veille de son départ, il semblait très préoccupé par quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Il a voulu parler à Flandre, ma petite sœur, il a dîné avec nous et est reparti, en fin de nuit, à l'aube.  
-Serait-ce possible d'aller voir votre petite sœur ?  
-Bien sûr ! Elle est en train de jouer avec Meiling en ce moment ! Ton père nous a grandement aidés pour elle lorsqu'il est arrivé à Gensokyo, tu sais."

_Par le passé, Papa m'avait en effet parlé de Flandre, la sœur cadette de Madame Scarlet.__Flandre considérait mon père comme son grand frère, je ne savais néanmoins pas pourquoi.__Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant, même i ans.__D'après mes lointains souvenirs, elle jouait avec une autre personne au moment où j'étais passée avec mes parents._

La vampire poursuivit :

"Dès que Sakuya vous aura apporté le thé, je lui demanderais d'amener Flandre.  
-Merci infiniment Madame ! Lui répondis-je.  
-Comment va Flandre au fait ? Demanda Marisa."

Je n'avais pas écouté le reste de leur conversation. Quelque chose avait attiré mon attention. Malgré la nuit qui commençait à assombrir le ciel, j'apercevais clairement une chose volante dans les airs, à une altitude assez haute. On aurait dit une coque de bateau.

Soudain, je vis un point noir se dégager de cette chose. Plus les secondes passaient, plus ce point commençait à grossir. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis une aura extrêmement puissante grandir au fur et à mesure que cet objet grossissait.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?__Cela ne peut pas être un débris.__Serait-ce…__Une personne ?__Il faut avertir Marisa et Madame Scarlet au plus vite._

Voyant me lever soudainement de la table en regardant le ciel, Marisa me demanda :  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Seika ? Tu as vu une étoile filante ?  
-Pire ! Préparez-vous ! Une aura puissante s'approche !  
-Comment ç-"

La magicienne n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'objet aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt s'écrasa dans les jardins de l'autre côté du manoir dans un énorme fracas qui fit renverser la tasse de thé de notre hôte.

"-Woah ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'écria Marisa en se levant.  
-Une personne à atterrit ici ! Et au vu de son aura, elle ne vient pas en amie !" Lui répondis-je

Notre hôte se leva :

-Un intrus ?! Il faut aller la combattre !

Nous nous décidions alors de voler toutes les trois vers le lieu de l'impact. Une fois arrivées vers le grand cratère du choc, nous remarquons que le mur était troué par ce qui semblait être une immense attaque.

_Qui a pu faire cela ?__Et surtout en un temps record ?_

En pénétrant le bâtiment troué, je dis à Marisa et Madame Scarlet :

"Je sens son aura ! Suivez moi !"

Après avoir suivi l'aura une vingtaine de secondes, nous avions enfin trouvé l'intrus. Il s'agissait d'une silhouette féminine encapuchonnée, grande, avec un masque de renard comme on pourrait en trouver du côté du Village des Humains. Cette personne était en train de prendre par le cou à une main Patchouli, la documentaliste du manoir :

"Réponds-moi, où est la dénommée Flandre Scarlet ? Demanda l'intrus  
-Q-Q-Qui êtes vous ?  
-Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Maintenant, réponds-moi ! À moins que tu ne préfère avoir ton petit cou brisé.

_Je ne peux pas manier la gravité ici, je risquerais de faire écrouler la demeure !__Heureusement, Maman m'a laissé plusieurs sceaux pour m'entraîner au tir !__C'est le moment de les utiliser !_

Je lançais alors 3 sceaux qui firent mouche sur notre ennemie. Cependant, elle surgit soudainement de la fumée de l'explosion et fonça droit sur moi m'assenant un violent coup de poing à une rapidité sans pareil.

Je manquais de m'évanouir, mais je tenais, bien que difficilement, un genou à terre et crachant du sang.

_La vache !__C'était quoi ce coup ?__Je ne l'ai pas vue venir !__Il faut la rattraper, elle veut apparemment enlever Flandre !_

Lorsque je me retournais, il n'y avait personne derrière moi et j'entendis des explosions venant de dehors.

Marisa et Madame Scarlet doivent être en train de la combattre. Il faut que j'aille les aider ! L'extérieur est mon avantage.

En sortant dehors, je vis Marisa et la vampire lancer des salves de tirs sur l'intrus, mais elle les esquivait avec une agilité parfaite, comme si elle lisait dans leurs moindres mouvements. Soudain, elle tendit ses bras vers mes deux alliées avant de matérialiser quelque chose que je pensais impensable.

_Des orbes Yin Yang !?__Impossible !__Seul Maman peut en matérialiser et elle met un certain temps avant d'en lancer ne serait ce qu'une !__Seules les prêtresses peuvent utiliser ce genre de pouvoirs !__Mais alors qui est-elle ?_

Ces orbes étaient néanmoins différents de celles de ma mère : elles étaient d'une couleur plus sombre qu'à l'origine et semblaient bien plus puissantes. Elle les lança sur Marisa et Madame Scarlet qui esquivèrent ces deux énormes projectiles. L'explosion de cette attaque avait un souffle gigantesque comparé à la normale. Elles nous balayèrent dans les airs. Notre intrus se prépara alors pour foncer mettre un coup considérable sur notre hôte, mais en un clin d'œil, elle se retrouva encerclée par une trentaine de couteaux pointés droit sur elle.

Soudain, au moment où les couteaux allaient l'atteindre, elle disparue sous son manteau et sa capuche qui maintenaient l'identité de cette personne cachée.

Lorsque je regardais sur le toit du manoir, je vis avec étonnement la nature de notre intrus. Elle avait toujours son masque, mais ses cheveux étaient longs et de couleur sombre. Elle portait les mêmes couettes que Maman et était habillée en rouge par-dessus des vêtements noirs.

_Ce n'est pas Maman !__Mais ce que je peux confirmer, c'est qu'il s'agit bien d'une prêtresse Hakurei !_


	4. Chapitre 2

Notre nouvelle ennemie se tenait devant nous, au vu de ses habits et de ses techniques, il s'agissait d'une ancienne prêtresse Hakurei, ce qui semblait pourtant impossible puisque Maman était la seule encore en vie.

Voyant les habits de notre adversaire, Marisa ne comprenait rien :

"Une prêtresse Hakurei ? Il n'y a qu'une seule encore en vie et c'est Reimu, mais alors, serait-ce elle ?

-Non Marisa ! Lui répondis-je. Il ne s'agit pas de ma mère, je ne reconnais pas son aura, et puis elle semble bien plus grande et porte des vêtements bien différents d'elle."

Intriguée, notre opposante se demanda :

"Reimu ? C'est donc de cette humaine d'où je tiens mes pouvoirs.

-Que dis-tu ? lui demandais-je

-Tu n'a pas à en savoir plus. Maintenant, dis-moi où se trouve la dénommée Flandre Scarlet !

-Comme si j'allais me laisser impressionner.

-On dirait que mon premier coup ne t'as pas suffit. Très bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai d'autre choix que de te supprimer ! Mais avant cela, je vais te passer à l'interrogatoire, et par interrogatoire, je veux dire te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me crache le morceau ! Il en va de même pour vous trois !" Dit-elle en désignant Madame Scarlet, Marisa et Sakuya qui, quant à elle, venait juste d'arriver en renfort.

_Cette fois, il faut me concentrer un maximum sur ce combat, ma vie en dépend ! Néanmoins, avec Marisa, Madame Scarlet, et Sakuya, nous avons une chance de la vaincre !_

"Tu prends bien tes airs pour une intruse. Prépare toi à prendre le goût de la défaite ! lui dit alors la Maîtresse des lieux en se préparant à lancer des salves de tirs sur notre adversaire.

-Oh ? Venant d'une vampire qui a échouée dans ses plans d'invasions de Gensokyo ? Ne me faites pas rire ! lui répondit-elle en commençant à voler.

-Cette fois tu as dépassé les bornes ! lui répondit-elle en volant et en lui déchaînant sa salve de tir.

_Je dois l'aider. Je connais quelque techniques que mon père m'a apprise. Il est grand temps de renvoyer cette intruse d'où elle vient !_

En volant, je décidais d'utiliser mes bras comme centre de gravité. Ainsi, j'attirais progressivement les pierres sous le sol aux alentours du manoir vers ces derniers. Les plus gros morceaux étaient séparés par particules avec mes soins. Au final, je m'étais retrouvée avec mes deux bras renforcés avec de la roche.

_Bien ! Maintenant, allons la combattre !_

Madame Scarlet et moi-même poursuivîmes donc notre ennemie, dans les airs aux alentours de la demeure. L'individue masquée nous lançait alors des orbes yin yang sombres par dizaines. Il était quasiment impossible pour ma mère d'en produire autant qu'elle, d'autant plus que ces orbes grandissaient et semblaient largement plus puissantes que les originales. D'en bas, Marisa tirait sur les orbes sombres atterrissant sur le manoir, ses tirs provoquèrent des explosions plus ou moins importantes.

Quant à la vampire, elle semblait plus qu'exaspérée envers l'intruse et semblait vouloir lui lancer une deuxième salve de tirs. elle se prépara à matérialiser quelque chose, mais quoi donc ? Je l'ignorais.

Notre opposante, quant à elle, continua de nous tirer des orbes de moins en moins faciles à éviter, et ce sans aucun signes d'épuisements.

Soudain, Madame Scarlet passa à l'attaque, mais fit quelque chose d'inattendue. Elle tira des centaines de salves d'un seul coup autour de l'individu masquée pour une raison qui m'était pour le moment inconnue. La prêtresse masquée ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'elle avait en tête et prépara une charge vers la vampire pour lui donner un puissant coup, du moins, jusqu'au moment où ces tirs prirent progressivement l'apparence de lances enflammées dispersées, figées, et pointées droit sur elle.

_Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Elle a placée des lances autours d'elle afin de faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas échapper à ces dernières où qu'elle aille ! Comment va-t-elle contre attaquer ?_

Les lances foncèrent d'un seul coup et en même temps, directement sur l'intruse. Elle se fit transpercer de tous les côtés pendant un très court instant, quand soudain, elle disparut en un clin d'oeil, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, comme dans une sorte d'illusion. En regardant Madame Scarlet, je vis avec surprise notre ennemie derrière elle :

"Cette attaque était d'une lenteur ! J'ai bien failli m'endormir pendant quelques instants."

_Une image rémanente ?_ _La vache ! Elle se serait déplacée vers elle en quelques millisecondes, et ce en esquivant toutes ces lances ? Je dois l'aider et vite !_

En fonçant tel un missile sur notre opposante, j'entendis cette dernière dire à Madame Scarlet :

"C'est fini pour toi maintenant, j'ai posé sur ton dos un sceau de répulsion !"

Je vis ce sceau briller d'une lumière plus ou moins intense. La vampire fut envoyée au tapis dans une sorte d'implosion en quelques secondes. Cependant, j'avais atteint notre ennemie tout en préparant mon coup qui irait droit sur sa nuque. Elle ne semblait pas encore avoir notée ma présence.

Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de sa nuque, lorsqu'elle se retourna soudainement, comme si elle avait lu mon coup sans même le voir. Elle ne se protégea visiblement pas le visage. Néanmoins, cela ne déconcentrait pas mon attaque qui toucha son masque.

_Peut être arriverais-je à le briser pour voir de qui s'agit-elle !_

Au moment de frapper son masque de toutes mes forces, mon bras de pierre se brisa en mille morceaux sur ce dernier et me projeta vers le sol, plus précisément à l'endroit où Marisa et Sakuya protégeaient le manoir des orbes sombres tirées par la prêtresse masquée.

_Que s'est il passé ? Ce masque n'est pas une simple babiole qu'on trouverait du côté du Village des Humains. On dirait qu'il a été fait en une matière quasiment indestructible ! Pour que mon bras de pierre se brise dessus, je ne vois que cela comme explication possible._

J'étais en partie inconsciente durant quelques secondes. Mais Marisa avait finalement réussi à me réveiller :

"Seika ! Rien de cassé ? Que s'est-il passé là-haut ?" me demanda-t-elle

M'étant sortie avec quelques courbatures, je me demandais plutôt où était celle qui voulait enlever la petite soeur de Madame Scarlet.

"Où est l'intruse ?" Lui demandais-je

C'est à ce moment là que cette dernière se posa sur le toit du manoir. Sakuya semblait comme enragée envers notre ennemie. Notre adversaire la regarda d'une manière hautaine :

"J'irais achever ta maîtresse après m'être occupée de vous tous. Enfin, sauf si vous me livrer maintenant Flandre Scarlet sans condi-"

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva encerclée par des couteaux pointés sur elle. Malgré cela, elle disparue et en un instant se trouva à côté de Sakuya, comme pour Madame Scarlet. Elle lui mit un coup vif sur la carotide : la servante s'écroula sur le sol.

Elle ne patienta pas pour foncer sur nous en prenant pour cible, dans un premier temps, Marisa. Elle eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'elle se prit exactement le même coup que Sakuya et s'effondra à terre également.

Il ne restait que moi, Flandre Scarlet ne s'était toujours pas montrée. Son intention était claire : J'étais celle qu'elle allait torturer pour avoir ses informations.

_Hors de question de me laisser faire, et encore moins de lui livrer Flandre ! Je dois résister !_

Elle me prit par le cou. Bien que lui donnant des coups avec les forces qui me restait, je manquais de plus en plus d'air et ma tortionnaire restait de marbre face à mes poings :

"C'est inutile ! tu n'as que deux choix, soit tu me révèle où se trouve cette vampire et je te brise la nuque sans douleur, soit je prolonge ta douleur avant de te briser la nuque ! Dans les deux cas, tu es à l'article de la mort !"

_Ma… Ma vision se trouble, je manque d'oxygène ! Je… Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, mais je n'ai plus la force de lutter !_

Tout semblait perdu, du moins, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, la prêtresse masquée lâcha prise et se retourna. Ma vision était trop trouble pour voir la raison de cela. J'entendis une voix d'enfant :

"Laisse la fille de mon grand frère tranquille, ou je te pulvérise !

_Cette voix ! S'agirait-il de Flandre ?_

-Enfin, te voilà ! Tu va me suivre que tu le veuille ou non !

-Jamais !

-J'espérais que tu sois plus coopérative, mais tant pis ! Je vais devoir te traîner jusqu'à mon maître !"

Je sentis leur aura augmenter de manière exponentielle. Tout ceci ne présageait qu'une seule chose, le combat sera plus que féroce ! J'entendis soudain notre ennemie dire :

"Mon maître me rappelle, nous commenceront ce combat une autre fois peut être, si la Lunarienne se montre coopérative !"

"_La lunarienne" ? Mais de qui parle-t-elle ? _

J'avais complètement repris mes esprits, mais notre opposante n'était plus sur les lieux et je vis une petite fille ressemblant à Madame Scarlet par ses yeux rouges écarlate courir vers moi me disant :

"Seika ! Tu va bien ?

_Étrange. D'où connait elle mon prénom alors qu'on ne s'était probablement jamais vu auparavant ?_

-Vous... Connaissez mon nom? On se connait ? lui demandais-je en reprenant mon souffle.

-Bien sûr que je te connais ! Même si tu n'étais qu'un bébé lorsque je t'ai vu la dernière fois. Tu as beaucoup grandi depuis, et tu ressemble à ton Papa lorsqu'on te regarde de loin !

_Woah ! J'ignorais qu'elle me connaissait et qu'elle se soit souvenue de moi même après toutes ces années. Cependant, je dois profiter de sa présence pour lui poser des questions sur Papa_

-En parlant de lui, que t'as-t-il dit la dernière fois que tu l'a vu ?"

Elle prit un air mélancolique avant de me dire :

-Lorsqu'il est venu me voir, il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait plus venir jouer avec moi pour quelques semaines, car il avait "une affaire à régler" ! Mais depuis, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui…

Elle eut une légère larme à l'oeil. _Je ne suis apparement pas la seule à souffrir de son absence. C'est pourquoi je dois le retrouver !_

Je lui caressait alors la tête, tout en lui disant :

"Je suis à sa recherche en ce moment ! Je te promet de le retrouver coûte que coûte ! Alors ne verse plus de larmes." Lui dis-je en souriant.

Tous ces événements m'avaient fait oublier une chose : J'avais sentis une aura approchante, différente de celle de notre ennemie ! Néanmoins je craignais le pire.

_Oh non ! Maman arrive, elle a dû s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer et a pisté mon aura jusqu'ici ! Aïe aïe aïe, ça va partir en savon si elle voit tout ce chantier !_

En me retournant, je vis Maman dans le ciel, elle était plus que mécontente de me voir toujours pas rentrée

_Oh non ! Le savon va commencer ! Comment vais-je lui expliquer tout ça ?_

"Seika, je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ici pour que tu saignes comme ça ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée après ton entraînement avec Marisa ?

_Seul un miracle pourrait me sauver de cette situation plutôt fâcheuse… _

Soudain, j'entendis la voix de Madame Scarlet dire à ma mère :

"Je me suis permise de l'inviter elle et Marisa. Cependant, une intruse portant les vêtement de prêtresse Hakurei s'est attaquée au manoir et mes deux invités n'ont fait que la défendre !

_MIRACLE !_

La vampire était revenue en boitant très légèrement. Flandre était rassurée de voir sa grande soeur revenir à peu près en un seul morceau. Nous décidâmes donc de réveiller Marisa et Sakuya pour le moment inconscientes.

Plus tard, après quelques explications, Maman comprit ce qui c'était passé et fut légèrement troublée :

"Ainsi, une autre prêtresse Hakurei est arrivée à Gensokyo, est descendue du ciel, et a tenté d'enlever Flandre, et est partie soudainement, sans laisser de traces. Nous avons affaire à un incident autant étrange que sérieux apparement. Il y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre qui a été noté ?"

C'est à ce moment là où je me souvenue des dernière paroles de notre adversaire. Je n'avais pas hésité un seul instant pour lui en parler.

"Maman, elle avait mentionnée quelqu'un avant de disparaître. Elle a cité une certaine "Lunarienne". Mais je ne vois pas de qui voulait-elle parler…

-Une Lunarienne tu dis ? Qu'avait-elle dit d'autre à son sujet ?

-Elle a parlé d'être coopérative, ou quelque chose dans le genre. À mon avis, elle et son "maître" ont sans doute l'intention de kidnapper cette lunarienne en question.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Comment est-elle arrivée ici au fait ?

-Elle a sauté de quelque chose étant en très haute altitude, on aurait dit une coque de bateau de loin."

À ce moment là, le visage de ma mère se transforma d'angoisse. Comme si je lui avait annoncé une nouvelle dramatique. C'était bien la première fois que je la voyais comme ça.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Maman ? Lui demandais-je

-Rien ! Juste une pensée m'ayant traversé l'esprit"

_Étrange…_

Elle reprit :

"Dans tous les cas, nous avons une idée de l'endroit où se trouvera son prochain mouvement : La Forêt de Bambous. Seika, il est grand temps pour toi de commencer ton premier incident, nous partons demain !"


	5. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, après être passées par le temple nous préparer à mon premier incident, nous nous mîmes en route vers la Forêt de Bambous en vol. Durant le trajet, je repensais à la réaction de Maman lorsque je lui avais décrit ce que j'avais vue dans le ciel. Elle était comme perturbée à ce moment-là par quelque chose. Ce n'était sûrement pas une pensée, mais des faits qui m'étaient, pour le moment, inconnus.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête à ce moment-là, mais ce n'était sûrement pas une pensée. Elle a dû encore me mentir comme pour Papa lorsqu'elle m'a dit cela. Je ne vais pas essayer de lui en tirer des informations de plus, cela serait inutile et me ferait perdre du temps ! Il me faut continuer l'enquête de mon côté après avoir réglé cet incident, et ce, sans les directives de Maman. _

Durant le vol, ma mère me mit en garde :

"Quand on y sera, je te prierais de ne pas te disperser comme tu l'avais fait il y a 10 ans.

_Elle doit sans doute parler de la fois où Papa avait été gravement blessé en résolvant un incident. C'est vrai que cette histoire date…_

En effet, en me rendant au palais de l'éternité pour rendre visite à mon père, j'étais accompagnée de ma mère. Cependant… Je n'avais que 6 ans à l'époque, et, aimant me déplacer dans tous les sens, j'avais perdu mon chemin dans cette vaste forêt réputée pour être un dédale naturel. Heureusement pour moi, une personne d'une grande gentillesse et connaissant les lieux avait croisé ma route, alors que je commençais à faire une crise d'angoisse, dû au fait que je ne retrouvais pas mon chemin. Elle m'avait alors amenée jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt. Je n'avais jamais revu cette personne depuis.

_Je me demande si cette personne est toujours vivante maintenant. Mais bon, trêve de souvenirs, et concentrons nous sur notre incident._

3 minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivées à l'entrée des lieux. Après avoir posé les pieds au sol, Maman me dit alors d'un ton ferme :

"Évite de me quitter des yeux pour ne pas te perdre. D'accord ?

-Maman, je n'aie plus 6 ans, tu sais ? Lui dis-je agacée."

Elle ne me répondit pas et me fit signe de commencer la route vers notre premier objectif : le Palais de l'Éternité. Nous marchâmes à travers les bambous composant cette forêt, apparemment, notre ennemie n'était pas encore sur les lieux pour une raison obscure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être enfoncées plus encore dans la forêt, je levais la tête en essayant de ne pas perdre ma mère de vue, afin de vérifier si nos ennemies allaient arriver en même temps que nous :

_Cela me semble bien louche mine de rien, rien de suspect dans le ciel et rien ne laisse croire qu'ils soient déjà passés._

Soudain, en relevant la tête, je me pris en plein visage un bambou sur mon chemin.

"Rah, Maman préviens moi quand il y a un bambou en plein sur la rou- Maman ?"

Je ne la vis plus du tout, comme si elle s'était volatilisée en quelques secondes. Mon chemin ne semblait plus le même également. En effet, sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de totalement dériver de mon chemin à l'instant où j'avais levé la tête. Enfin, je ne sentais plus son aura aux alentours. _Oh non…_

Cependant, bien que m'étant perdue en plein milieu d'une forêt réputée pour s'y perdre rapidement et éternellement, mon moral tenait toujours largement le cap.

_Bon ! J'ai peut-être perdu Maman sur le chemin, mais il me faudra juste m'envoler pour la retrouver. Ce ne sera qu'un jeu d'enfant. Maintenant, il faut trouver cette "lunarienne" avant cette mystérieuse femme._

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit sourd, comme une sorte d'explosion venant de ma droite. Mes ennuis commençaient :

_Mince ! En parlant du loup, la voilà qui rapplique ! Au vu de ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne peux me permettre de l'affronter en combat singulier. Sinon je risquerais vraiment d'y passer. Évitons le combat et essayons de rejoindre Maman au plus vite !_

J'étais sur le point de courir dans la direction opposée à l'explosion quand une idée me vint en tête, je sentis que quelque chose clochait : en effet, contrairement à la veille, je n'avais pas senti d'aura au moment où l'explosion a retenti. De plus, une autre aura avait attiré mon attention, une aura qui, bien que plus ou moins mauvaise, m'étais familière : elle se situait dans les airs, mais je ne vis pas la personne d'où cette atmosphère émanait.

_Je m'en occuperais plus tard ! Allons à l'endroit où ça a explosé !_

Je courus alors vers ce lieu. Bien que je savais que l'origine de ce boucan n'était pas cette mystérieuse femme masquée, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une trentaine de secondes que j'arrivais en face d'une structure en fer pour le moins… Étrange. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de capsule ayant une forme peu commune, dur comme de la pierre et mesurant dans les trois mètres de hauteur et de largeur au niveau de la base. Cette capsule avait créé un cratère pour le moins conséquent. Le plus étrange dans tout cela était le motif sur les portes. En faisant le tour de cet engin, je vis que ce dernier avait 5 portes, avec pour dessin une marque ressemblant étrangement à la tâche de naissance sur mon épaule.

_C'est sans doute une simple coïncidence. _

Soudain, je vis les 5 portes s'ouvrir. Je distinguais mal ce qu'il y avait dans cette capsule, mais une chose était sûre : elle transportait quelque chose. Tout à coup, j'entendis une voix robotique venant de l'intérieur de la capsule. Elle disait :

"_Menace au raid détectée : Activation du protocole d'attaque 23_"

_Qu'est-ce que…_

Subitement, je vis des sortes de lumières bleu. Une machine à l'apparence humaine en sortit avec un naginata à la main. Il ressemblait à un guerrier en armure traditionnel de samouraï, mais ne semblait pas être composé de chair.

4 autres guerriers sortirent également de la capsule : eux aussi avaient un naginata en main. Bien qu'étant très probablement des machines sans âmes, ces samouraïs maniaient remarquablement bien leur armement. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers moi. Celui étant sorti en premier dit alors :

"_Analyse de la menace au Raid terminée : Priorité d'extermination du danger - MAXIMUM_"

_QUOI ! Ils parlent bien de moi. Ok, je vais devoir me défendre !_

À ce moment-là, je me suis rappelée que Maman m'avait donné une quantité de sceaux suffisants au cas où l'on recroiserait cette mystérieuse prêtresse Hakurei.

_J'ai quelques sceaux explosifs. Ça devrait suffire à les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Cependant, en aurais-je assez pour les combattre ? Oh et puis pourquoi je me tracasse pour des idées comme ça moi ! Allez Ressaisis-toi Seika ! Tu n'as pas passé 5 ans de ta vie à ne rien faire ! _

"Approchez, bande de tas de ferraille !" Leur dis-je en me mettant en posture de combat.

Soudain, les samouraïs de pierres firent un déplacement à une vitesse considérable. Cependant, l'entraînement que j'avais reçu m'avait habituée à combattre à ce rythme-là.

J'arrivais à peu près à lire dans leurs mouvements. Au vu de la posture de leur arme, ils comptaient m'encercler afin de me transpercer de leur lame de naginata.

J'eus juste le temps de lâcher à terre 5 sceaux explosifs aléatoirement autour de moi. Comme prévus, mes agresseurs m'encerclèrent afin de me donner un coup fatal. Malgré cela, je pris mon envol au moment ou mes pièges furent actionnés. Je fus légèrement déséquilibrée par l'explosion qui en suivit, mais cela avait marché : mes ennemis étaient vaincus.

En redescendant au sol, je vis les morceaux de mes opposants éparpillés à environ 5 mètres dans les alentours.

_Bien ! Me voilà débarrassée de ces envahisseurs, ce fut facile ! Il faut maintenant que j'examine cette capsule bizarre de plus près pour voir d'où a-t-elle été lancée._

Étant trop petite comparée à l'imposant appareil de transport, je décidais de flotter juste au-dessus de ce dernier pour l'observer.

_Apparemment, cet engin a été lancé depuis quelque chose se situant en hauteur. Pas de marques de brûlures, donc il n'a pas été lancé depuis l'espace en ayant traversé l'atmosphère, mais bien depuis le ciel. Mais oui ! Cette sorte de navire volant que j'avais vu depuis le manoir de Madame Scarlet hier, il aurait pu être lancé depuis cette infrastructure. Je dois trouver un moyen d'y accéder. Mais pour l'instant, essayons de rejoindre Maman._

J'étais sur le point de repartir afin de retrouver mon chemin, quand soudain, trois autres capsules atterrirent à moins d'une dizaine de mètres de ma position, le tout dans un fracas des plus bruyant.

_15 ennemis en plus ? Ils sont trop nombreux pour que je puisse me les gérer à moi seule ! Mes pouvoirs de manipulation de gravité ne me seraient d'aucune utilité également, les bambous ne feraient que se briser sur eux ! Tant pis ! Je dois battre en retraite avant qu'il ne sortent de leur capsule ! À moins que…_

Je commençais à fuir au moment où cette idée me vint en tête. Je fis demi-tour afin de poser au niveau des entrées de ces capsules d'autres sceaux explosifs. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps d'en poser partout, et les portes de ces engins s'ouvrirent en répétant cette même phrase :

"_Menace au raid détectée : Activation du protocole d'attaque 23_"

_Tant pis ! J'ai fait du mieux que je puisse, battons en retraite maintenant._

J'étais en train de courir, lorsqu'un des quinze samouraïs qui étaient supposés être encore dans la capsule apparu soudainement juste en face de moi et m'infligea un violent coup de pied qui me projeta contre un bambou.

_Je n'ai pas vu venir ça, la vache ! Comment sont-ils sortis de leur capsule aussi vite qu'ils soient arrivés ? Ils n'ont pas la même vitesse que les précédents, sinon, mes sceaux explosifs se seraient activés. _

La machine humanoïde marcha alors vers moi, accompagné de son groupe : ils étaient tous armés de katana.

"_Téléchargement des données de combats de la menace complété !_"

Celui m'ayant infligé le coup brandit alors son katana et se prépara à m'achever. J'étais sonnée, et je reprenais mon souffle. Je ne pouvais pas réagir rapidement.

"_Élimination de la menace !_"

Il eut juste le temps de finir ses mots qu'une immense boule de feu venant du côté le dégagea lui et ses compères. Une énorme explosion retentit alors à mes oreilles. J'entendis alors :

"Ça va petite ? Me dis alors une voix que je n'avais plus entendue depuis bien longtemps.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis une femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Elle avait des yeux rouges et des cheveux blanc comme neige attachés en un nœud de même couleur que ses cheveux et ses yeux. Concernant ses vêtements, elle portait une chemise marron clair qui semblait partiellement décoloré par des sortes de brûlures. Cette chemise était comme attachée par quelque chose ressemblant à un Hakama rouge décoré de figures rectangulaires blanches. Elle me tendait la main :

-Je vais bien merci de m'avoir aidé !

-Ce n'est rien. Tu t'es perdue, on dirait. Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt ?

-Non non ! Je dois retrouver ma mère ! Nous sommes en train de résoudre un incident.

-Un incident ? De quelle nature ?"

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'une lunarienne qui est menacé : d'ici, peu de temps, une nouvelle ennemie va essayer de kidnapper cette dernière si nous ne faisons rien. De plus, nous pensons que la personne concernée serait la propriétaire du palais de l'éternité. Est ce que vous pouvez me guider jusque là-bas ?

-Pas de problèmes, suis-moi.

Ainsi, nous commençâmes notre petite marche vers cet endroit. Cependant, cette personne me disait quelque chose, Je l'avais déjà vu dans les parages, mais quand ? Je ne le savais point.

Durant notre balade, celle-ci me demanda :

"Dis moi petite, tu ne serais pas la fille de la prêtresse Hakurei à tout hasard ?

-C'est exact ! Je m'appelle Seika Hakurei.

-Seika ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Je crois que j'avais déjà guidé une petite fille portant ce nom-là, il y a bien longtemps.

-Dites-moi, est ce que cette petite fille s'était perdue dans cette forêt, car elle venait rendre visite à son père qui était gravement blessé ?

-Je ne m'en souviens plus trop, j'ai la mémoire légèrement courte ces derniers temps, mais c'est possible.

_C'était donc bien elle qui m'avait guidée, plus de doute là-dessus. C'est pour cela que j'avais cette impression de déjà vu ! Mais elle ne se souvient plus de moi. Après tout, notre première rencontre date d'il y a 10 ans, et, elle a dû guider d'autre personnes égarées entre temps._

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, quelque chose avait attiré son regard dans les cieux. _Que fait-elle ?_

Son visage changea subitement et en quelques fractions de secondes. Elle était comme alertée par un danger, un danger imminent qui allait nous tuer si elle ne réagissait pas.

Ayant remarqué son changement de comportement, je lui demandais alors :

"Que se passe-

Elle me poussa soudainement et cela me fit tomber à terre. Une fois au sol, j'entendis des hurlements de douleur. Au même moment, je ressentis l'aura qui m'était familière et présent quelque part dans les airs.

J'avais totalement oublié cette aura ! Elle avait disparu après ma victoire contre les samouraïs de fer ! Qui est-ce ?

Lorsque je m'étais retournée, je vis avec horreur que ma guide était transpercée par trois gros pics de pierre. Elle tomba raide :

Prise de panique, j'accourus vers elle :

"Oh Non ! Tiens le coup !

-Écarte… Toi" me dit elle alors.

Soudain, des flammes se formèrent et commencèrent à consumer son corps à une vitesse exponentielle.

Une voix grave venant de derrière moi me parla :

"Tu as eu de la chance Humaine ! Si ma cible ne s'était pas pris mon coup à ta place, tu serais morte sur le coup !"

En me retournant, je vis notre ennemi. Ce n'était pas la mystérieuse prêtresse Hakurei ayant attaqué le manoir de Madame Scarlet la veille. C'était un homme encapuchonné. Il portait un long manteau noir ouvert sur une sorte de combinaison rouge. On pouvait observer sur son gant droit la lettre K ainsi que sur son gant gauche la lettre A. Enfin, il avait un masque lui recouvrant l'entièreté de sa tête. Sur ce dernier, on distinguait clairement une croix noire au niveau des ouvertures pour ses yeux. Mais le plus étrange était le front du masque : comme pour les portes des capsules, il arborait exactement le même motif que celui de ma tache de naissance.

_Ok ! Là, ça devient étrange._

Cette personne haussa alors le ton en ne s'adressant apparemment pas à moi :

"Fujiwara no Mokou ! Je sais que tu n'es pas morte, l'Élixir d'Hourai t'a immunisée face à la mort définitive il y a des millénaires de cela ! Montre-toi ! Tu vas me suivre de gré ou de force ! "

_Fujiwara no Mokou ? C'était donc elle ? J'ignorais que c'était elle la Lunarienne cherchée par nos ennemis. Ma mère m'avait déjà parlé de l'Élixir d'Hourai par le passé, elle rend immortelle celui qui boit ce breuvage, mais je pensais que c'était uniquement la dirigeante du palais de l'éternité qui avait bu ceci. Ainsi, elle guide les égarés à travers cette forêt de bambous._

En me retournant, je ne vis plus le corps de celle m'ayant sauvé quelque temps plus tôt. Par réflexe, je jetais alors mon regard sur les côtés : rien. Elle avait mystérieusement disparu… Du moins, pas de la manière attendue. En effet, en me retournant vers notre nouvel ennemi, je la vis lui donnant un coup de pied enflammé. L'homme masqué avait bloqué son attaque d'une seule main et la renvoya au sol assez rapidement.

Étonnée par sa survie, je lui demandais alors :

"Comment as-tu -

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Pour le moment, nous devons le vaincre : j'aurai besoin d'un léger coup de main s'il te plaît !

-Avec Plaisir Mokou !

L'homme masqué nous dit alors en se mettant en posture de combat :

-Approchez !

Nous nous préparâmes donc à affronter notre adversaire. Je commençais les hostilités en envoyant les sceaux sur notre opposant masqué. Ce dernier, les dévia avec une précision équivalente à celle de la prêtresse Hakurei masquée que j'avais affrontée hier soir. Mokou profita de la diversion pour attraper par-derrière notre ennemi. Elle me dit alors :

"Seika ! Maintenant, lance tout ce que tu as !"

_Au vu de ce qui s'était passé précédemment, je décidais de faire confiance à Mokou et son "immortalité"._

Je lui envoyai alors le reste de mes sceaux explosifs, qui firent mouche.

_Espérons qu'il soit maintenant au tapis. Je devais économiser mes forces pour ne pas en venir aux orbes yin yang et m'épuiser._

Soudain, j'entendis juste derrière moi la voix de notre ennemi, supposé vaincu qui me dit alors :

"Bien tenté, Fille du traître !"

En tentant de riposter, il m'attrapa le bras et commença à voler avant de continuer :

"Si ton père n'était pas un traître à son espèce, mon maître aurait sans doute eut de la clémence envers toi.

_Il connaît Papa ? Mais que veut-il dire par là ? Mon père n'a JAMAIS trahi personne ! Attends deux secondes : cette aura de plus en plus forte, c'est celui de Maman ! Je dois tenir d'ici là ! Profitons-en pour lui soutirer des informations par rapport à Papa._

-Comment… Connaissez-vous… Mon père ? Que lui avez vous fait ?

-Adrian Nakamura a trahit les Yokai il y a 20 ans ! Sous ordre de mon maître, je l'ai donc tué de mes propres mains !"

À ces mots, mes espoirs de le retrouver s'écroulèrent tel un château de cartes. Ma tristesse était grande. Jamais je ne le reverrais un jour, il était perdu à jamais. Cependant, cette tristesse laissa place à la haine contre mon ennemi : le meurtrier de mon père. Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose : faire périr dans d'atroces souffrances cette enflure qui m'avait retiré ma famille.

_Ce fumier va payer pour ce qu'il a fait !_

Ayant pour seule motivation la vengeance, j'essayais de m'échapper afin de faire connaître à ce meurtrier ma rage !

Cependant, mon courroux fut moins puissant que sa force physique surhumaine, qui, malgré mes tentatives pour me libérer, réussit à me retenir par le bras et commença à manier ce qui semblait être une lame de pierre :

"Maintenant, tu vas connaître le même sort que ton défunt père !"

Il était sur le point de m'infliger un coup mortel en me plantant son arme dans le cœur, quand une orbe yin yang l'interrompu. Il me jeta à terre et esquiva au dernier moment l'attaque lancée par ma mère :

"Laisse Seika en dehors de cela, Yokai !

-Tiens tiens ! On dirait que la famille est regroupée et prêt à rejoindre le père dans la tombe ! Je me serais bien occupé de toi, prêtresse Hakurei. Cependant, j'ai une cible à capturer !"

Il sortie un caillou de sa poche, et se prépara à le lancer sur quelque chose, car Maman et moi n'étions apparemment pas ses cibles. Il lança son projectile à une vitesse importante et une précision hors normes. J'entendis alors un cri de douleur : il s'agissait de Mokou ayant apparemment fini de se régénérer. Je la vis s'élever dans le ciel, essoufflée, avec une plaie au niveau de l'abdomen. C'était à ce moment-là que je me rendais compte avec stupéfaction que le caillou lancé par notre opposant s'est enfoncée telle une flèche dans notre alliée.

"On dirait que ta régénération te coûte de l'énergie et t'épuises. Il est temps de mettre fin à ce court combat !" dit-il alors à Mokou avant de lever son bras en l'air.

À ce moment-là, le sol trembla subitement et violemment. Je n'avais jamais senti de secousses pareilles auparavant. Le séisme s'intensifia de plus en plus, jusqu'au moment où j'entendis notre opposant dire ces simples mots :

"Signe divin, emprisonnement planétaire."

Tout d'un coup, en l'espace de quelques secondes, le sol sur lequel j'étais posée se déracina en même temps que d'énormes blocs de rocher sortant du sol. Tous convergaient à un seul endroit : Mokou. Instinctivement, je fis la tentative d'amener ces amas vers moi en les attirants grâce à mon pouvoir. Cependant, la gravité exercée depuis Mokou était largement plus puissante que la mienne, il m'était impossible pour ces morceaux de les faire changer de direction.

_Comment cela est-il possible ? Cette ordure me dépasse en tout point. Si je ne fais rien, il va réussir à capturer Mokou ! Oh non ! Elle a été sonnée par un morceau de terre qui lui est arrivé droit dans le crâne ! Non non non !_

Les blocs de terre autour de mokou l'avait totalement recouvert en épaisses couches. Le tout formait une sphère solide d'une immense taille volant dans le ciel. La dernière couche de terre était celle sur laquelle je me tenais. Sa vitesse de déplacement était si rapide, que je ne pu m'en extraire.

En regardant vers le meurtrier de mon père, je le vis combattre ma mère, lui envoyant des salves des tir, pendant que ce dernier, arme en main, essayait de l'atteindre au corps-à-corps. Ma mère jeta son regard vers moi et fonça afin de me récupérer juste avant de me faire aplatir entre les deux couches de roche. Elle me prit sur son épaule à son passage, mais l'ennemi était plus rapide, et nous mit un coup des plus violent sur le ventre. Nous étions à terre, maman était au tapis.

_Effrayant ! Il nous a vaincus sans la moindre difficulté. Cependant, je dois absolument l'empêcher de kidnapper Mokou._

J'essayais alors de me relever : sans succès. C'est donc impuissante, que je vis cet homme masqué disparaître avec cette immense sphère rocailleuse contenant Mokou. Ce jour-là, cette défaite me laissa un goût amer et une immense haine contre celui ayant tué mon père.

_Dire que je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de réagir. Papa, tu reposer en paix, car je te jure que la prochaine fois qu'il recroisera ma route, il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. Tu peux compter sur moi là-dessus._

Je me mis alors à rire de manière plus ou moins dérangeante, comme si je me voyais déjà assouvir ma vengeance sur cet homme que je n'avais jamais croisée auparavant. Soudain, j'entendis une voix, une voix familière :

"Seika ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?"

Cette voix épuisée avait calmé que temporairement ma rage. Je me levais alors et vis avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de... _Mokou ?_


	6. Chapitre 4

Mokou était devant moi. La rage d'avoir perdu face à celui ayant tué mon père, faisait place à l'incompréhension :

"Mokou ? Mais comment as-tu ?

-Bon ! Puisque tu connais un peu la vérité, je ne pense pas avoir d'autre choix que de t'expliquer comment je me suis échappée de son attaque. Pour faire simple, comme l'a dit cet homme masqué, j'ai bu il y a longtemps un élixir m'empêchant de mourir et me donnant une longévité infini. Si je meurs, je réapparais à un autre endroit. C'est ce qui s'est passé : juste avant de me faire assommer par une des pierres de son attaque, j'ai commencé à m'immoler afin qu'il ne reste que des cendres une fois que cet inconnu sera rentré chez lui. Néanmoins, je n'ai jamais vu cet homme auparavant, et il me connaissait pour une raison inconnue. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Ces samouraïs mécanisés portaient le même symbole que lui, je pense qu'il y a trop de similitudes pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence."

Ses déductions et la manière dont elle avait survécu me calmèrent en partie._ Au moins, cette enflure reviendra les mains vides. Tant mieux pour lui !_

Mokou reprit :

"Sinon tu peux me dire ce que c'était que ça ?"

Je la regardais alors de manière assez perplexe.

"-Ça ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tes yeux ont commencé à totalement virer au rouge, et tu commençais à prendre un rire plus que dérangeant lorsque tu regardais notre ennemi partir. Tu semblais vouloir le faire souffrir à tout prix."

_Mes pensées meurtrières se sont fait sentir… Autant que cela ? Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je riais dans ma folie. Et puis pourquoi mes yeux ont-ils virés au rouge ? C'est étrange, mais il faut réveiller Maman : elle devra me donner des explications, qu'elle le veuille ou non cette fois !_

Je commençais alors à me diriger vers ma mère, avec la ferme intention de la réveiller pour avoir les réponses que je cherchais. Mokou tenta de me retenir :

"Écoutes, je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai entendu ce qu'il avait fait par rapport à ton père, mais je pense qu'il est mieux pour toi de ne pas le pours-

-Je dois le pourchasser ! Ce monstre va payer pour ce qu'il a fait ! Mais avant ça, je dois régler des comptes !

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas…"

Afin de réveiller ma mère, je décidais d'utiliser le seul moyen que j'avais à ma disposition pour satisfaire ma colère : la violence. J'entamais alors un violent coup sur le visage. Cependant, Maman était déjà réveillée et esquiva mon coup en décalant sa tête. Elle m'infligea un autre coup sur la carotide, qui me coupa le souffle : je n'avais que quelques secondes avant de m'évanouir.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir laissé mourir Papa ?

-Une fois que l'on sera rentrée au temple, je te devrais des explications sur ce qui s'est réellement passé.

-Ce qui s'est… Réellement… Pass-"

Juste avant de m'évanouir, je remarquais quelque chose qui changea mon point de vue sur elle depuis le début de cette affaire. Au moment de fermer mes yeux, je remarquais des larmes couler sur ces joues. Je sentais qu'elle était intérieurement désespérée.

_Que lui arrive-t-elle ? C'est tout sauf son comportement habituel…_

J'étais à présent dans le vide complet et je n'eus que des regrets. D'une part pour ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Papa, et d'autre part pour avoir tenue l'inactivité de ma mère pour responsable de son sort.

Elle me cachait quelque chose depuis le début, c'est certain ! Mais il devait avoir une raison valable à cela.

J'étais dans mes pensées jusqu'au moment où j'entendis une voix, une voix qui semblait être la mienne qui m'adressait la parole.

"Pourquoi t'être retenue contre notre mère qui t'as trahis ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir déchaîné ta toute puissance sur celui ayant tué notre père ? Grâce à mes pouvoirs, nous aurions pu le tuer dans d'ignobles souffrances !

-Qu-qui es tu ?

-Je suis toi ! Où du moins, une partie intégrante de ton être. Concernant mon nom… Et bien, nous le partageons."

_De mieux en mieux. Maintenant, on dirait que j'ai un trouble de la personnalité. Décidément, la mort de mon père m'aura rendue folle jusqu'au bout._

-Que me veux-tu alors, Seika ? Lui demandais-je assez agacée.

-Et bien, que tu nous libères de notre retenu, tu en auras besoin lorsqu'on croisera de nouveau la route de cet homme masqué.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es réellement, mais je te conseille vivement d'abandonner cette idée, je ne céderais jamais à tes propositions !

-Dans ce cas, nous mourrons devant le premier ennemi venu ! Je te conseillerais de repenser à ma proposition avant que cela n'arrive !"

Je rouvris soudain les yeux. J'étais dans le temps Hakurei, et le soleil venait de se coucher. Sur le niveau de l'ouverture de la porte, se trouvait Maman ne mangeant pas son assiette, son visage était celui du deuil, bien qu'elle ne coulait plus de larmes. Elle se retourna vers moi.

"-Viens t'asseoir Seika, nous devons parler…"

Je m'exécutais alors immédiatement, m'asseyant à côté d'elle et commençant à ouvrir la bouche pour manger ma part, bien que les dernières nouvelles m'avaient largement coupé la faim. Ma mère continua :

"Il faut que je te dise, en réalité, le sang Yokai coule en partie dans tes veines."

Cela m'interrompu immédiatement. Je lâchais ma part face à cette révélation pour le moins inattendue. Elle poursuivit :

"Cela vient de la mère de ton père. Elle était une Yokai extrêmement puissante se nommant Katsu Amakusa. Nous l'avions vaincus il y a maintenant 20 ans et pensions avoir éliminés tous ses partisans, mais il n'en n'était rien ! Tu en as combattu deux d'entre eux entre hier soir et aujourd'hui, et maintenant, ils essayent d'accomplir ce que leur défunt maître n'a pu faire autrefois : Réduire Gensokyo et le Monde Extérieur en esclavage. La tache de naissance que tu partages avec Papa est l'emblème de Katsu, signe de ralliement de son armée.

Ces révélations répondaient à nombre de mes questions sur ce qu'étaient mes véritables ennemis, mais en posaient bien d'autres sur la véritable nature de mon père. Je lui demandais alors :

"Mais Papa ? Qui est-il lui ? Pourquoi m'avoir tout caché à son sujet depuis toutes ces années et pourquoi l'avoir laissé à la mort ?"

À ce moment-là, les larmes de ma mère recommencèrent à couler, comme si un mauvais souvenir lui refaisait surface. Elle me dit en sanglotant :

"Depuis ta naissance, il a pris la décision de tout te cacher afin de ne pas te faire souffrir en t'y en mêlant. Et concernant l'incident, il était parti à la poursuite de ce navire volant qu'il suspectait d'être le vaisseau-amiral des derniers partisans de Katsu. Il… Il m'a demandé de tout te cacher, même s'il risquait de ne pas y revenir. Pardonne-moi Seika ! Je t'ai menti durant tout ce temps. Je ne suis même plus digne que tu me nommes maman."

_Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire…_

Je l'enlaçais dans mes bras du plus fort que je pouvais, et je ne pus retenir mes larmes qui coulaient autant que celle de ma mère. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : qu'elle retrouve le sourire malgré ces dures épreuves :

"Si toi et Papa m'aviez menti, c'était uniquement pour mon bien et rien d'autre. Je suis fière et heureuse d'avoir des parents comme vous, qui sont prêt à tout sacrifier pour le bien de leur enfant. J'ai été idiote à penser que tu ne te préoccupais pas de Papa, tu as dû grandement souffrir intérieurement en sachant ce qu'il pouvait potentiellement lui arriver. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est plutôt à moi de faire cela. Maintenant fais moi plaisir, sèche donc tes larmes Maman !

-Seika !" Sanglota alors cette dernière avant de m'enlacer à son tour dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes de silence, nous réussîmes finalement à sécher nos larmes. Ma mère m'expliqua la vraie nature de son homme :

"Concernant ton père, il était un semi-Yokai, tout comme toi. Le prénom que lui avait donné sa créatrice était Kibō. Adrian était son nom du monde extérieur.

-Comment ça ?

-À sa naissance, il y a environ 620 ans, Katsu l'avait abandonnée dans le Monde Extérieur afin d'assurer son descellement. Mais ce sera une histoire qui attendra, je dois te faire part de quelque chose d'extrêmement important."

Kibō Amakusa ? Quelle drôle de nom ! Je suis bien contente qu'il ait plutôt gardé son nom du Monde Extérieur, m'enfin, écoutons attentivement ce que Maman à a nous dire…

"Katsu avait bu une relique avant qu'elle n'ait essayé de dominer Gensokyo et le Monde Extérieur : il s'agissait d'une fiole contenant le sang d'un dieu créateur qui la rendait immortelle. Quelques années après notre victoire contre cette dernière, deux jours avant ta venue au monde, une de nos alliées nous as révélés qu'en se documentant sur cette relique, elle avait découvert qu'elle n'accordait pas simplement une immortalité et des pouvoirs divins. En effet, elle modifiait également une partie du génome de celui ou celle qui la buvait. Le nouveau génome pouvait entraîner une montée en puissance exponentielle de son porteur lorsque ce dernier ressentait une colère sans précédent. Cependant, cette puissance, venant du gène responsable de tout ce processus, avait une volonté propre et un seul objectif : s'emparer du corps de son possesseur. Pour une raison obscure, Katsu à su maîtriser cette puissance et a su y laisser une partie de sa conscience dans ce gène. De ce fait, toute sa descendance, pouvait hériter de cette partie de conscience. Je crains que tu ais également héritée de cela. Dans la forêt de bambous, j'ai senti une aura destructrice émanant de toi lorsque nous avions perdu contre l'assassin de ton père. Te rapelle-tu de ce que tu as ressentie à ce moment-là ? Sois honnête, ta réponse m'est extrêmement importante !

_Tout s'explique, je n'étais pas schizophrène lorsque j'étais inconsciente ! Cette deuxième moi serait en réalité mon gène hérité de Katsu Amakusa qui aurait prit une personnalité violente et destructrice ? Je dois lui expliquer !_

-Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte à ce moment-là, mais je n'avais qu'une seule envie parasite : étriper cet assassin. Néanmoins, j'avais l'impression qu'une deuxième moi s'était emparée de mon corps ou quelque chose dans le genre. Lorsque tu m'a assommée, cette deuxième moi m'a parlé, me demandant de déchaîner toute "notre" courroux sur cet homme masqué."

Ma mère prit un visage craintif et me dit légèrement angoissée :

"C'est ce que je craignais, tu as bel et bien hérité de son gène. Ton entraînement de prêtresse Hakurei sera d'une difficulté extrême avec cela, il faudra t'entraîner à dépasser cette malédiction pour ne pas qu'elle s'empare de manière définitive de ta personne. Je t'y aiderais, mais je ne te ferais aucun cadeau ! Je dois accélérer ton entraînement, si on veut mettre un terme à la menace Amakusa !

-Avec grand plaisir ! Je relève le défi !"

À ce moment-là, ma mère me regarda étrangement, comme si je lui avais dit quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle se mit à rire :

-Je vois que tu as hérité de la ténacité et des mots de ton père ! Je crois me souvenir que c'était exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit lorsque je lui avais fait la même proposition.

-Attends, tu as entraîné Papa ?

-Disons qu'il a découvert ses pouvoirs que très tard dans sa vie lorsqu'il est venu à Gensokyo, j'ai donc dû l'entraîner durant un bon bout de temps. Mais ce sera une histoire qui attendr- ATTENTION !"

D'un seul coup et à une grande vitesse, elle me prit sur son épaule et fit un saut. J'entendis une explosion venant de derrière nous qui fit vibrer mes oreilles.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? On nous bombarde d'explosifs ? Serait-ce l'ennemi qui arrive ?_

J'entendis progressivement un bruit mécanique bruyant et venant du ciel.

"Maman ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ?

-C'est l'Équipage Amakusa ! Ils ont décidé de passer à l'offensive maintenant !

-En effet Prêtresse Hakurei !" Dit alors une voix féminine descendant du ciel.

Je levais alors la tête et je découvris à une centaine de mètres du sol un immense navire en vol stationnaire. Il était entièrement constitué de solides plaque de fer et avait des sorte de réacteurs sur la coque ainsi qu'un énorme canon dirigé vers le bas. Sur le pont, il m'a semblé voir un imposant bâtiment que je ne pus décrire de la terre ferme.

Trois personnes atterrirent sur le sol. Il y avait d'abord la prêtresse Hakurei masquée ayant attaqué le manoir de Madame Scarlet la veille se plaçant une dizaine de mètres en face de ma mère. Ensuite, il y avait l'assassin masqué, celui qui avait tué mon père et qui s'en était prit à Mokou en essayant de la capturer dans sa sphère rocheuse : il se plaça à une dizaine de mètres en face de moi. Enfin, il y avait une dernière personne se plaçant entre les deux précédentes : c'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux scintillants d'un bleu clair. Elle portait des vêtement de général aux couleurs sombres ainsi que des bottes dorés. Ses vêtements étaient recouverts d'une longue cape pourpre fermée au niveau des épaule où l'on pouvait clairement distinguer la marque de Katsu Amakusa d'une couleur doré. Enfin, elle portait un chapeau d'amiral traditionnel.

"Qui es-tu, serviteur de Katsu ? Demanda ma mère qui me tenait à distance de ces trois personnages.

-Je suis Goken Nakagawa, Capitaine de l'équipage Amakusa et du vaisseau-amiral "Avenger" ! Tu as scellé mon frère, il y a 20 ans.

-Tu es… La sœur de Goki Nakagawa ?

-En effet ! Et je viens pour mettre un terme à votre médiocre lignée hérétique ! En commençant par toi Reimu Hakurei, toi et ta lignée avez toujours fait barrage contre notre maître

_Elles se connaissent ? Cette capitaine est… Celle qui a donné l'ordre à cet homme masqué d'exécuter mon père ? Il est temps de lui faire ravaler sa vengeance en aidant Maman à la battre !_

Soudain, ma mère me dit :

"Fuis Seika ! Tu n'es pas assez expérimentée pour faire face à ces trois-là en même temps ! Va demander de l'aide à Marisa, elle te mènera à une alliée qui saura t'entraîner afin que tu maîtrises mieux tes pouvoirs.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir ici, tu m'entends !?

-Je crains que nos chemins doivent à présent se séparer. Écoute moi Seika pour une fois ! À partir de ce soir, tu seras la nouvelle prêtresse Hakurei ! Mène ce rôle à bien et protège Gensokyo de cette menace. Je sais que tu y arriveras malgré cette dure épreuve. Ne te laisse jamais emporter par la colère…

Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler de plus bel. Malgré mon impuissance face aux deux ennemis masqués, je me devais d'aider ma mère à les combattre quitte à en mourir. Je lui dis alors :

-NON ! JE NE T'ABANDONNERAI PAS !

Soudain, une sorte de trou dimensionnel s'ouvrit à mes pieds et commença à m'enfoncer dedans. Il était sûr que ça allait me mener quelque part, mais où ? Je ne le savais pas.

-Bonne chance Seika… Je t'aime."

Ce furent les dernières paroles de ma mère avant de passer entièrement dans l'ouverture.

En passant dans l'ouverture, je regardais à droite et à gauche avant de me rendre compte que je me trouvais dans une forêt au vu du nombre d'arbres aux alentours..

_La forêt de la magie ? Mais comment Maman a-t-elle pu me transporter là-bas directement ? Bon, on se posera cette question plus tard ! La priorité est de trouver la Maison de Marisa afin qu'elle vienne en aide à ma mère, et vite !_

En courant de manière aléatoire à travers ces bois en coulant des larmes, je hurlais le nom de Marisa pendant près de deux minutes avant de trouver sa maison. La lumière était encore présente, cela voulait dire qu'elle l'était aussi. Je courus à la porte et frappai violemment. J'entendis sa voix :

"C'est qui qui fait ce boucan pare- Seika ? Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

-C'est trop long à expliquer, mais Maman se bat en ce moment contre 3 Yokais qui veulent sa mort ! Il y a celle qui a attaqué le manoir de madame Scarlet hier soir ! Je t'en supplie, aide moi à la secourir !

-Où est-elle ?!

-Au sanctuaire !

-Ok ! Viens avec moi, on va la sauver !" Me dit-elle alors en attirant son balai dans sa main.

Tout allait être pour le mieux, je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête : sauver Maman coûte que coûte ! Je pensais qu'elle allait me féliciter et me raconter plus d'histoires sur Papa, qu'elle serait une fois de plus fière de moi, qu'elle serait plus souvent avec moi.

Malheureusement, rien de tout cela arriva : en prenant de l'altitude pour partir vers le temple Hakurei, nous vîmes avec horreur que le navire stationné au-dessus du sanctuaire, à une centaine de mètres plus haut, commença à tirer un laser gigantesque qui réduisit en cendres ce lieu, ses souvenirs, et surtout très probablement ma mère.

À ce moment précis, ma douleur était indescriptible. Je venais de devenir orpheline en un seul jour. Les souvenirs de mes parents, réduits en cendres d'un seul tir. Mon regard passa alors au vide et, sans m'en rendre compte, je commençais à hurler de toutes mes forces avant de m'effondrer à terre et de plonger dans un coma suivant un traumatisme.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me prennent ils ma vie ? Mon quotidien ?_

Cette histoire raconte mon long combat contre ces yokais, et cela venait juste de commencer !


	7. Chapitre 5

_Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

Me demandais-je en étant dans le vide, dans mes pensées, loin de tout ce qui pouvait être associé à la réalité... Mes derniers souvenirs me revinrent à l'esprit.

_Ah oui... C'est vrai... Je suis orpheline... Et très probablement dans un coma..._

"Est-ce bien comme ceci que tu veux protéger tous ceux qui te sont chères, tu es pitoyable ! Tu aurais dû me laisser tous les massacrer !

_Seika ? Ou du moins ma partie mauvaise ? De quel droit se permet-elle de me faire la morale ? Même avec son aide, elle aurait très probablement détruit tout sur son passage._

-Pour que tu détruises tout sur ton passage ? Et puis quoi encore ? Jamais je ne te laisserais t'emparer de mon être !

-Dans ce cas, tu mourras après avoir souffert le martyr en perdant tout ceux qui te sont chère comme nos parents."

À ce moment-là, j'entendis de multiples hurlements de douleur. Mais le plus troublant dans tout cela, était le fait que ces cris venaient de deux personnes maintenant défuntes : mon père et ma mère. Je les entendis m'appeler à l'aide, mais je ne pouvais faire quoi que ce soit, car je ne les voyais pas. Ils hurlèrent de douleur, comme s'ils étaient en train de brûler vif, ou de subir mille supplices.

_Arrête ça... Demandais-je à ma partie maléfique_

Les hurlements continuèrent.

_Arrête ça, je t'en supplie !_

Le vide commença à devenir Enfer et des flammes commencèrent à s'élever. Une silhouette émanait de ce feu ardent, une personne que je haïssais du plus profond de mon être. Cette personne était masquée et portait un gant avec inscrit un K et un autre gant avec un A. Il s'agissait de la personne ayant exécuté mes parents.

_ARRÊTE ÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

Hurlais-je avant de me rendre compte quelques secondes plus tard que j'étais sur un lit.

_Un cauchemar ? Il semblait pourtant si réel ! Mais attends où je suis ?_

En regardant aux alentours, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans une maison qui m'étais plus que familière.

_Cette maison ? Mais c'est-_

Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'en tirer la moindre conclusion, quelqu'un me serra très fortement dans ses bras en ne retenant pas ses larmes :

"Désolée Seika, je suis vraiment désolée !"

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de cette personne, il s'agissait de :

"Marisa ? Qu-qu'est il arrivé à Maman ?

-Il... Il ne reste plus rien d'elle... Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose pour ta mère, il était déjà trop tard lorsque tu m'as appelée."

Lorsque je me rendis compte de la réalité, mes larmes recommencèrent à couler à flots de plus bel : j'étais bel et bien orpheline. Je me sentais extrêmement mal à l'idée que Marisa puisse se culpabiliser pour quelque chose qui était entièrement due à ma faiblesse. Je lui répondis quelques instants plus tard :

-Tu n'y es pour rien Marisa, la seule personne qui aurait pu empêcher cela était moi ! Je n'ai pas été assez forte pour combattre à ses côtés... Dans ses dernières paroles, Maman m'avait demandé de te rejoindre pour que tu puisses me guider vers celle qui pourra compléter mon entraînement de prêtresse Hakurei.

En séchant ses larmes, Marisa me dit avec étonnement et gène :

-Je connais effectivement une personne pouvant compléter ta formation, cependant, si je me souviens bien, ta mère avait strictement interdit à cette personne de t'approcher, de peur qu'elle ait une mauvaise influence sur toi.

-Effectivement ! Dit alors une voix féminine derrière elle. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années apparue via une sorte de portail dimensionnel.

Cette dernière avait de très longs cheveux de couleur blonds et des yeux d'une sorte de couleur doré. Elle avait pour vêtement une sorte de tabard violet d'un style que je ne connaissais pas et portait sur sa tête un genre de bonnet blanc.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demandais-je intriguée

-Je suis Yukari Yakumo, celle qui a entraînée les prêtresses Hakurei de chaque générations, y compris ta mère Reimu Hakurei. Tu es bien Seika Hakurei ?

_C'est donc elle cette "alliée" que m'avait mentionnée Maman avant que nos chemins se soient séparés. Il s'agit sans doute d'une Yokai, au vu de ce qu'elle vient de nous dire. Cependant, une question me traverse l'esprit..._

-Comment connaissez-vous ma mère ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle vous ait empêchée de m'approcher ?

_-_Je répondrais à toutes ces questions plus tard, pour l'instant, il te faut une tenue appropriée ! Dit-elle en cherchant quelque chose dans un nouveau portail qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

_Étrange ce pouvoir..._

Elle chercha pendant près de 15 secondes avant de sortir de son portail une tenue de prêtresse Hakurei.

"Oulah Yukari ! Vous êtes sûr que c'pas un peu trop tôt pour donner cela à Seika ? Demanda Marisa quelque peu perplexe

-Sa mère lui a transmis ce rôle juste avant que j'eusse le temps de la transporter vers la forêt de la magie."

_Comment ça transporter ? Mais alors, ce portail lorsque l'Équipage Amakusa à débarqué au temple, c'était elle ? Je vais lui en dire deux mots !_

Sentant une colère monter en moi, je me levais immédiatement avant de foncer sur elle pour lui infliger un coup. Ayant remarqué mon attaque à des kilomètres, la Yokai remit rapidement dans son portail les vêtements qu'elle venait de sortir et disparue via un autre portail au moment où j'allais l'atteindre.

"Seika attend deux secondes ! Je crois qu'elle-" me dit alors Marisa juste avant que je ne sorte de sa demeure pour chercher celle qui m'avait séparée de ma mère au moment où j'aurais pu l'aider.

"MONTREZ-VOUS !" Vociférais-je dans la forêt de la magie

_Bon calme toi Seika et concentre-toi pour la trouver ! Vu qu'elle utilise des portails dimensionnels, je devrais sentir son aura lorsqu'elle se montrera dans le vrai monde. Le reste n'est qu'une question de timing._

Je me concentrais alors en essayant de sentir les auras aux alentours. Je ne sentis pas grand chose, si ce n'était le vent soufflant dans les arbres, en cette fraîche matinée. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis une aura étrange, à une vingtaine de mètres sur ma droite, lorsque je regardai en cette direction, je vis un de ces portails ouvert avec une main dépassant de cette dernière.

_Elle se trouve là-bas ! Allons lui infliger ce qu'elle mérite !_

Je volais alors à ras du sol à moyenne vitesse afin de la faire sortir de sa cachette dans un premier temps, cependant, je sentis que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_Ça semble trop facile ! Elle doit préparer quelque chose, restons sur nos gardes._

Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres d'elle lorsque la yokai fit un mouvement de main. Deux portails apparurent sur mes côtés. Je pris le réflexe d'augmenter mon altitude. J'avais agi sagement, car des pics sortirent des portails à peine quelques centièmes de secondes après ma légère ascension. Je continuais alors vers ma cible, quand soudain, la main de cette dernière disparue dans le portail qui resta ouvert.

_Encore des pics !_

Je passais alors juste en dessous de cette ouverture. Pendant cette action, je sentis une aura, la même que celle de la yokai, derrière un arbre, non loin de ma position.

_Cette fois, elle ne m'échappera pas ! Il est temps de sortir le grand jeu ! Bon, j'ai du mal à endurer cette technique, mais tant pis ! Au moins, elle paiera !_

De ma main, je matérialisais un orbe yin-yang d'une moyenne taille que je lançais à une très grande vitesse dans la direction où j'avais sentie la yokai. Une fois lancée, je n'avais plus du tout de forces, et m'écroulai à terre, essoufflée.

_Maman avait commencé à m'apprendre cette technique il y a quelques mois. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me faudra quelques années avant de totalement la maîtriser... Mais bon avec cela, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle y survive !_

J'entendis quelqu'un courir vers moi :

"Seika, pourquoi t'as pété les plombs ? Qu'est-ce que Yukari t'a fait avant ?

_Marisa ? Il faut que je lui explique, avant qu'elle me passe un savon. Mais j'ai à peine la force de bouger d'un seul millimètre..._

J'entendis une autre voix répondre. À ma grande surprise, il s'agissait de Yukari qui ne semblait pas avoir subi le moindre dégât :

-Il s'agissait de la dernière volonté de Reimu ! Je suis partie à sa rencontre hier, mais Seika semblait inconsciente à ce moment-là. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle sentait que l'Équipage Amakusa la suivait et avait pour objectif de la tuer. Elle m'a donc demandée d'entraîner Seika au cas où nos ennemis reviendraient à la charge, comme ce qui s'est passé hier soir. J'ai pris pour initiative de la transporter jusqu'à non loin de chez toi Marisa.

_Alors, si elle m'a séparée de Maman, c'était sous sa demande ? Décidément, elle s'inquiète toujours pour ma sécurité même jusqu'à la fin._

-Qu-que s'est-il passé, que savez vous de l'équipage Amakusa ? Lui demandais-je essoufflée

-Je suppose que ta mère t'a raconté l'histoire de Katsu Amakusa. Et bien, Lorsque ton père était partie résoudre l'incident lui ayant coûté la vie j'ai menée des recherches de mon côté. Je me suis souvenu de ce qu'il était advenu de l'"Avenger", le vaisseau-amiral de l'Armée Amakusa. Lorsque nous avions vaincu leur chef il y a 620 ans. Il était dans un souterrain dans un piteux état si je me souviens bien. Cependant, lorsque je suis revenue dans cette grotte, j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait été le théâtre de travaux de grandes envergures, et surtout, le cuirassé n'était plus en ce lieu. Cependant, lorsque je suis revenue dans cette grotte, j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait été le théâtre de travaux de grandes envergures, et surtout, le cuirassé n'était plus en ce lieu. Quant à la suite, tu la connais Seika.

_Je dois lui faire des excuses, j'ai agi bêtement comme à ma grande habitude..._

Gênée, je lui dis alors en me levant avec difficultés.

-Désolée pour vous avoir attaquée, vous acceptez de m'entraîner ? Lui dis-je

-Tu étais dans la colère d'avoir perdu ton père et maintenant ta mère, il faut que tu oublies l'idée de les venger personnellement en détruisant ceux qui l'ont tués, sinon ton gène maudit pourrait bien s'emparer définitivement de ton être.

-Mais alors, vous êtes au courant ?

-En effet ! Puisque c'est moi-même qui aie découvert ce gène. Concernant ton attaque, elle m'a montré deux choses l'une négative et l'autre positive. Les motivations de ton attaque constituent l'obstacle le plus dangereux de ta formation pour les raisons que je viens de t'indiquer. Cependant, tu as un potentiel de combat qui dépasse largement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Si je n'avais pas créé un portail de secours au cas où je me serais pris une attaque surprise, j'aurais été blessée par l'orbe yin yang que tu m'as envoyé. Ta mère t'a très bien enseigné la détection d'aura, cependant, il te manque de l'endurance pour pouvoir lancer plus d'attaques venant de ta lignée Hakurei. Cela peut se résoudre par un entraînement intensif. Nous allons commencer par là avant de passer à la suite. Dès ce soir, nous passerons à la deuxième session d'entraînement.

-La première, vous voulez dire ? Lui demandais-je perplexe

-Non la deuxième, pour la première session, il te faudra trouver des alliés prêts à combattre l'Équipage Amakusa

-Hein ? Mais où en trouver ? Et puis vous êtes sûr qu'ils voudront s'allier avec nous ? Ils ne connaissent sans doute pas la menace Amakusa !

-Détrompe-toi jeune fille ! La plupart des Yokais de Gensokyo ont connus voir participés à la guerre opposant les humains à l'armée de Katsu Amakusa contre cette dernière. Peut-être que certains Kappa pourraient t'aider. Si je me souviens bien, plusieurs d'entre eux nous ont prêté main forte, il y a 620 ans.

_Si elle le dit... Dans ce cas, nous avons notre prochaine destination : la Montagne des Yokais !_

Je n'étais jamais allé dans cet endroit, bien que j'avais entendu dire que le territoire des Kappas et des Tengus se trouvait là-bas.

Marisa me dit alors :

"Je viens avec toi, j'connais un peu l'endroit, si tu te fais attaquer, mieux vaut avoir du soutien !

Yukari dit alors :

-Bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais te donner tes vêtements de prê- Quelqu'un approche !

-Ne vous en faite pas ! C'est moi !"

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de celle qui m'avait aidé à retrouver mon chemin dans la forêt de bambous :

"Mokou ? C'est bien toi ? Mais... Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je viens vous aider à combattre l'Équipage de cette Yokai dégénérée !

-Si je me souviens bien, tu étais plutôt neutre il y a 620 ans. Souligna Yukari étonnée.

-En effet, mais la situation à changé il y a peu. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la dernière fois qu'ils essayent de m'enlever. Ils sont au courant de mes pouvoirs et de mon immortalité, donc je préfère m'entourer d'alliés la prochaine fois que je recroiserais leur route. Surtout celui de cet homme masqué !"

Bien que ces raisons semblaient valables, je sentais qu'il y avait un autre sens à sa proposition, quelque chose de plus personnel que cela. Cependant, je n'avais pas le temps d'en parler, car je devais me préparer à partir vers ma première destination.


	8. Chapitre 6

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, après avoir enfilé la tenue de prêtresse que m'avait donnée Yukari, Marisa et moi-même partîmes vers la montagne des Yokais en empruntant la voie des airs, dans le but de trouver des personnes prête à affronter l'Équipage Amakusa.

Durant notre vol, plusieurs questions me restaient en tête, et ce, malgré les explications de Yukari :

_Comment aborder le sujet de l'Équipage Amakusa auprès des Kappas ? Ils l'ont peut-être oublié ce qu'ils étaient, cette histoire date d'il y a plus de 600 ans après tout… Et puis où trouver la ou les personnes ayant aidé le camp de Yukari à ce moment-là ?_

Ayant remarqué mon manque de concentration en vol, Marisa m'interpella :

"Si t'as peur de n'pas pouvoir convaincre les kappas de se battre dans notre camp Seika, j'en connais une qui pourrait peut-être nous filer un coup de main.

-Une ? Lui demandais-je étonnée ?

-Ouep ! Par contre, cela fait des années que je ne lui aie pas parlé, mais elle a tendance à traîner dans l'entrée de la Vallée de Genbu comme à son habitude."

_Nous devrions sûrement la trouver en priorité ! Je ne me suis jamais aventurée dans la Montagne des Yokai, par conséquent, je n'ai jamais vu de Kappa de mes yeux. Quant aux Tengus qui cohabitent dans la montagne avec eux, je n'en connais qu'une seule avec qui je m'entends bien, même si Maman la trouvait quelquefois plutôt intrusive. En parlant d'elle, je sens son aura de plus en plus proche. Mais on n'a pas le temps pour se faire interviewer, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, après ce qui m'est arrivé…_

En effet, je sentais son aura s'approcher, cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas : elle était largement plus faible que d'habitude, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : elle était dans un mauvais état.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, je m'arrêtais soudainement en prévenant Marisa :

"Je sens l'aura Madame Shameimaru dans les parages, elle semble dans un état plus que négatif !

-Aya est mal en point ? Dans quel pétrin s'est-elle encore mis pour son journal ?" Soupira la magicienne

Aya Shameimaru est une tengu qui publie quotidiennement son journal nommé Bunbunmaru. Bien que je m'amusais à lire son journal chaque jour, ce dernier était loin d'être apprécié de tout le monde : en effet, malgré l'exactitude de son quotidien concernant les dernières nouvelles, Madame Shameimaru ne manquait pas une occasion de se mettre grandement en avant dans ses articles, un peu trop même ! De plus, beaucoup de personnes dont ma mère ne supportait que très moyennement sont côté intrusif lorsqu'elle essayait de l'interviewer concernant les incidents qu'elle venait de résoudre. Néanmoins, je m'entendais plutôt bien avec elle lorsqu'elle rendait visite à Marisa à l'époque où cette dernière me gardait lors d'incident majeure. Aujourd'hui, je discute rapidement, mais souvent avec elle lorsqu'elle me vend son journal.

"On va aller l'aider, où sens-tu son aura Seika ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme

-Une centaine de mètres en dessous de nous, elle est très largement moins rapide qu'à son habitude, sinon, mon aura l'aurait détecté que très difficilement.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a l'habitude d'aller à la vitesse d'une bourrasque lorsqu'elle se balade. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose de grave. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, cherchons-la ! Dit elle alors en scrutant aux alentours tout en baissant son altitude.

Suivant Marisa tout en regardant autour de moi, je vis sortir soudainement des nuages une silhouette blanche vêtu d'une courte jupe noir, volant à l'aide de petites ailes sombre. Ces dernières battaient très difficilement, je pouvais sentir que cette silhouette était à bout de souffle et pouvait tomber d'une cinquantaine de mètres à tout moment.

_Elle est là ! Et elle semble grièvement blessée au niveau des ailes. Nous devons la soutenir avant qu'elle ne tombe d'une chute mortelle !_

Je prévenu immédiatement Marisa en me dirigeant vers la journaliste :

"Elle est ici, vient vite, Marisa ! Madame Shameimaru ! Rien de cassé ?"

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, elle arbora un sourire de réjouissance :

"S-Seika ? Ouf, contente de voir enfin une personne amicale dans les parages !

-Dans les parages ? Il s'est passé quoi, Aya ? Demanda la magicienne m'ayant rejoint.

À ce moment-là, Aya, épuisée, faillit perdre connaissance et était sur le point d'entamer une chute libre et fatale. Marisa la rattrapa de justesse et fit de la place sur son balai. Aya reprit rapidement connaissance et essaya de répondre avec le peu de force qui lui restait :

-J-J'ai vu un scoop… Un énorme scoop... Qui pourrait potentiellement faire décoller ma carrière et prouver ma théorie d'il y a 20 ans…

-Un scoop ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Lui demandais-je inquiète.

-Hier soir… En cherchant un bon sujet pour mon prochain Bunbunmaru, j'ai essayé d'interroger ta mère Seika… Mais je suis tombé sur ce navire flottant dans le ciel… Ils m'ont envoyé des sortes d'engins volant s'adaptant à mon allure… Je m'en suis sortie, mais leurs projectiles ont grièvement touché mes ailes…"

À ce moment-là, une bonne partie de mes souvenirs d'hier soir ressurgirent de mon esprit, comme des flash-back d'événements traumatisant.

Je commençais alors à respirer difficilement en pensant :

_Oh Non ! Elle aurait croisé la route de l'"Avenger", le vaisseau-amiral de ces fumiers ? Je dois savoir où ils se trouvent !_

Ayant remarqué ma profonde respiration, Marisa posa sa main sur mon dos afin de me calmer, et de m'apaiser temporairement. Je demandai alors à l'éditorialiste avec une voix légèrement tremblante :

"Vous parliez d'une théorie "d'il y a 20 ans", laquelle ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Madame Shameimaru fouilla dans son sac. Elle tremblait légèrement des bras. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes de recherches, elle sortit un journal et me le tendit.

"Je te l'offre, c'est un incident qu'avait résolu ta mère, il y a de cela 20 ans."

En prenant cette vieille édition du Bunbunmaru, je me mis à lire rapidement le titre de la Une ainsi que les premières phrases :

_**RÉVÉLATIONS SUR L'ORIGINE DE LA MYSTÉRIEUSE PLUIE DE MÉTÉORE**_

_Comme chaque habitant de Gensokyo l'a ressentie hier soir, une pluie de météores s'est abattu sur un très large périmètre. De la Montagne des Yokais au Village des Humains, il y eu de nombreuses victimes, blessés, ou bien disparue. Cependant, votre journaliste préférée Aya Shameimaru est allée scruter, malgré le danger mortel, l'origine de cette catastrophe apocalyptique. J'y ai découvert quelque chose de sensationnel ! Une Yokai aux habits étranges (voir photo ci-dessus), volait en altitude, non loin de la forêt où se trouve le Manoir du Démon Écarlate. Elle se battait avec acharnement contre la Prêtresse Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Yukari Yakumo ainsi qu'une mystérieuse personne. _

_Vers 23 heures, la Yokai invoqua un immense géant de pierre à partir des météores qu'elle avait sûrement contrôlée auparavant (ce qui expliquerait l'étrange disparition de ces derniers peu après leur impact). Tous furent vaincus par cette Yokai à la puissance quasi-divine. C'est alors, qu'une mystérieuse personne se mit en travers de la route de la menace et la combattit. De mon côté, j'ai photographié de près les moindres détails de cet affrontement épique. Esquivant les coups des deux camps (n'ayant apparemment pas noté ma présence), j'ai pu vous photographier, en exclusivité, les trente minutes de combat acharné que se sont livré les deux opposants (voir page 5)._

_Au final, la mystérieuse personne a vaincu la Yokai sur sa statue de pierre. C'est à ce moment-là que je me pris accidentellement une des roches composant ce titan, après avoir glorieusement accompli ma tâche de journaliste. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, le lendemain matin, je me suis retrouvée non loin du silencieux champ de bataille, sans la moindre trace de la mystérieuse personne, ayant combattu la Yokai._

_J'ai mon hypothèse concernant cette Yokai ayant menacé Gensokyo et ayant vaincu sans la moindre difficulté, la prêtresse, la magicienne ainsi que la Yokai des Frontières ! S'il s'agissait de la Yokai-Dieu, celui du Mythe? Cela poserait plusieurs questions : était-elle la seule à avoir été ramenée ici ? Ou d'autre menaces, tout aussi dangereuses, apparaîtront prochainement, ou bien dans quelques années ?_

Les photos de cet article étaient… peu communes. Comme racontée par Madame Shameimaru ce jour-là, une femme était présente sur une immense figure de pierre avec des sortes vêtements impériaux. Sur les quelques photos des pages suivantes, je pouvais remarquer l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait causés cette "pluie de météores". Des maisons étaient largement endommagées par le probable passage des amas rocheux, tandis que d'autres brûlaient. Des personnes étaient dehors, et la terreur se lisait dans leur visage, une terreur de voir leur foyer réduit en poussière, de voir leurs souvenirs de ces habitations anéantis. À cette vision de cette panique générale, je ne fut qu'intimidé par la puissance que détenait cette Yokai volante qui était assez puissante pour créer un désordre sans pareille chez les humains.

_Ça a dû être comme une apocalypse pour eux, il n'ont dû rien comprendre de ce qui se tramait plus loin, du combat que menait ma mère._

J'étais dans mes pensées jusqu'au moment où un bruit lointain, mais bien distinct se fit retentir dans le ciel : il s'agissait d'un bruit mécanique.

Lorsqu'elle entendit ce son, Aya commença à être prise d'une panique que je n'avais jamais constatée chez elle auparavant. Elle hurla :

"FUYEZ ! ILS ARRIVENT !

-C'est quoi ce bru-WOAH ! s'écria Marisa avant d'esquiver ce qui semblait être des tirs magiques venant de nulle part.

Des objets volant passèrent à une immense vitesse. Néanmoins, j'ai pu observer l'entièreté de cette entité. Il ne s'agissait pas de personnes, mais de machines que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant. On aurait dit des oiseaux fabriqués entièrement en fer, et ce, malgré le fait que leurs ailes et le reste du corps restaient parfaitement immobiles.

"C-c'est eux ! Ils m'ont poursuivie et m'ont blessée aux ailes. Il faut fuir sinon nous allons tous y passer ! s'alarma la tengu

_Madame Shameimaru ne peut pas voler à son allure. Tant pis ! Je n'aime pas ce genre de situation, mais je n'ai pas le choix si on veut maximiser nos chances de s'en sortir ! Ça fera partie de l'entraînement !_

-Marisa ! Amène-la vers Yukari, je m'occupe de ces engins ! On se retrouve à la montagne !

-Mais attends ! Tu viens à peine de commencer ta formation ! Me souligna-t-elle alors, légèrement inquiète

-J'ai des sceaux en réserve que m'a passé Yukari juste avant de partir, ça suffira pour détruire ces choses !"

Marisa eut alors un sourire discret, comme un air de déjà-vu lui était passée par la tête.

-Tâche à ne pas te faire avoir, on compte tous sur toi là-dessus !"

_Comme si j'allais me laisser faire ! Sur le coup, elle semble avoir oublié que je me suis entraînée pendant des années au vol avec elle ! Allez, allons combattre !_

La première chose m'étant venu à l'esprit, était d'analyser la manière dont ces engins tiraient leur puissance de feu. Cependant, il y avait une chose que j'avais notée lors de leur premier passage : j'avais senti une aura émanant de l'un de ces objets volants, comme si une chose vivante se trouvait à l'intérieur et dirigeait cette machine.

_Si quelqu'un dirige un de ces objets volants, qui sont les êtres dirigeant les autres ?_

En repensant à ce mystère, je revis l'escadron arriver au loin, me tirant une salve de tir magique.

_Plus le temps pour réfléchir ! _

Déterminée, à couvrir la fuite de Marisa et de Madame Shameimaru, je pris dans ma main des sceaux explosifs avant de foncer droit sur le groupe volant. Bien qu'excessivement nombreux, je n'eus aucun mal à esquiver les tirs me ciblant.

_On dirait que les nombreuses années d'entraînement au vol avec Marisa ont payé !_

Parmi les machines faisant feu sur moi, il y en avait un qui se distinguait des autres de par sa taille, sa couleur rouge éclatante, et surtout, ce fichu même emblème, celui que je partageais avec mes pires ennemis. Je sentis également la seule aura, celle ressentie lors du premier passage.

_J'ai trouvé le seul être vivant de l'escadrille, on dirait bien ! Je vais commencer par l'exploser, son emblème m'irrite la vue maintenant !_

Je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de poser mon sceau sur la machine, lorsque je sentis une accélération exponentielle de l'escadron, ce qui me fit rater ma cible et perturba mon vol. En effet, le souffle à leur passage était tel que mon équilibre dans les airs en fut gravement chamboulé.

_Nom d'un chien, c'était quoi cette accélération, on aurait dit la vitesse de Madame Shameimaru et puis… trente secondes ! La journaliste avait bien prétendu se faire poursuivre par ces machines… qui ont maintenant adopté sa vitesse… tout comme ces samouraïs dans la forêt de bambous. Ça voudrait dire que… Tout s'explique ! Ces avions sont dirigés par ces mêmes entités, qui ont la capacité d'analyser et d'adopter la vitesse et les réflexes de leurs adversaires. Dans ce cas, de qui émanait cette aura que je viens de sentir ?_

N'ayant compris que partiellement cette énigme, une idée me vint en tête soudainement

_S'ils vont à la même vitesse que la tengu, ils auront un mal immense à tourner. Il est temps de tenter quelque chose !_

Je sortis alors 5 sceaux explosif, avant de voir l'escadron revenir de plus bel.

_Ils sont plus lents ! Ils vont sûrement tenter le même coup ! Si mon plan marche, ma cible devrait exploser en vol avant de s'écraser quelque part !_

Le groupe volant s'approchait à une grande vitesse. Le meneur espérait sans doute pouvoir me percuter violemment en adoptant la vitesse de la journaliste au bon moment. Du moins, ce fut ma théorie de son prochain coup.

Je n'étais qu'à une centaine de mètres des machines aériennes, lorsque j'entendis un sourd vrombissement émanant de ces derniers. Cette fois le doute n'était plus permis, ils comptaient m'atteindre à la vitesse de pointe de Madame Shameimaru.

_C'est le moment !_

Je lâchais soudainement les sceaux dans les airs. Ces derniers eurent à peine le temps de flotter qu'ils se collèrent à l'engin que je suspectais d'être le leader de l'escadrille qui s'était élancé à une vitesse comparable à celui d'une violente tempête.

De mon côté, je profitais de l'infime seconde qui m'était accordée pour baisser mon altitude afin de voler quelques mètres en dessous des machines s'étant lancés tel le son suivant un éclair.

Je sentis le souffle des engins volants sur mes cheveux, dans un bruit assourdissant qui se fit brusquement interrompre par une explosion.

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que je ne vis de mes ennemis que de la fumée descendant vers la terre ferme.

_Bingo ! Ça a marché ! Maintenant, il faut retrouver l'endroit du crash pour faire parler la seule personne de cette escouade. Il sait sûrement où se trouve l'Avenger !_

Ayant cette pensée parasite en tête, je suivis le tracé des fumées. Ils semblaient s'être globalement tous crashés au même endroit. Un endroit que je ne connaissais que de nom, mais qui se trouvait au pied de la montagne des yokais : La Vallée de Genbu, le territoire des kappas !


	9. Chapitre 7

Durant ma descente vers la vallée de Genbu, quelques questions me vinrent en tête concernant le pilote de l'appareil que j'avais abattue :

_Lorsque que je l'interrogerais, va-t-il sagement répondre à mes questions ? Ou bien serais-je obligée d'utiliser la violence pour arriver à mes réponses ? D'un autre côté, cette dernière solution me défoulerait grandement, après ce que ces monstres ont fait à mes parents. _

"Aurais-tu enfin compris la manière de procéder Seika ?

Cette voix, identique à la mienne, ne venait d'aucune personne aux alentours, mais bien de mon intérieur, de mon esprit. Il s'agissait de la deuxième moi, du moins, de la mauvaise partie héritée du gène de Katsu Amakusa.

-Cela ne sert à rien Seika ! Tu ne réussiras jamais à prendre le dessus sur moi !

-Et pourtant, chaque excès de violence de ta part ne fait que me rendre plus forte. Yukari en est un bel exemple ! Je me demande encore combien de tes proches laisseras-tu à la mort avant que tu ne comprenne que le chemin que tu emprunte est celui de la faiblesse et de la déchéance ?

-Tais-toi ! Tu n'as strictement aucun droit de me faire la morale là-dessus !

-On dirait que j'ai touché un point plus que sensible ! Et bien soit ! De toute façon, tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable ! Chaque parcelle de regrets, chaque parcelle de haine, chaque parcelle de violence venant de tes émotions ne font que renforcer mon influence sur toi ! Combien de temps tiendras-tu avant que je ne prenne entièrement le contrôle de ton corps ?

-Boucle-la Seika ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une ombre venant d'un maléfice ! Un jour, je te ferais retourner à jamais dans le silence duquel tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir !

Elle ricana tel un démon ayant tout un plan en tête. Mes menaces ne lui semblaient faire ni chaud, ni froid. Dans son ricanement, avant de disparaître temporairement de ma tête, elle me dit :

-C'est ce qu'on verra, Chère Seika !"

_Franchement, si elle pense qu'elle peut me contrôler ne serait qu'une seule seconde, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil ! Bon, retournons à nos moutons et à la Vallée de Genbu._

Peu de temps après cette interaction, j'étais arrivée à destination en suivant la fumée de l'appareil s'étant crashé précédemment. Cet endroit était plutôt calme. J'avais atterri au niveau d'un lac duquel s'y jetaient plusieurs chutes d'eau provenant sans nul doute du sommet de la montagne. Au niveau du sommet de ces chutes, je pouvais y apercevoir tout un réseau de ce qui semblait être des tuyaux, construit sûrement par les kappas habitant cet endroit. Il y avait quelques arbres et de la végétation au sol, le tout dans un air frais et paisible. Je n'entendais que le simple bruit des chutes.

_Malgré leur côté individuel lorsqu'ils travaillent, les kappas doivent être une société sacrément bien organisé quand il s'agit de construire des infrastructure pareille. Bien, c'est pas tout ça, mais cherchons notre appareil écrasé !_

La fumée s'étant peu à peu dissipée, il m'était difficile de distinguer à l'œil nu la direction que prenait cette dernière, et ce, malgré l'odeur de brûlé émanant de cet endroit. Néanmoins, il me restait une carte à jouer pour trouver le pilote : la détection d'aura.

En me concentrant, je sentis l'aura du pilote, droit devant moi. Cette dernière était faible.

_L'appareil s'est donc écrasé dans le lac. Si je veux soutirer des informations à cette personne, je ferai mieux de faire sortir sa machine de là avant qu'il ne se noie._

En utilisant mon pouvoir de contrôle de gravité, je fis sortir l'engin volant hors de l'eau, sans trop de problèmes. La façade de ce dernier était largement endommagée suite à son impact avec mes sceaux explosifs. Après l'avoir posée sur le sol, je commençais à monter au niveau du poste de pilotage, afin de l'ouvrir pour procéder à mon interrogation. En ouvrant la cabine, j'y découvris une personne pour le moins largement apeuré, recroquevillé sur lui-même. C'était un vieil homme avec une courte barbe grise, et de nombreuses rides au visage. Son âge avancé avait apparemment eut raison de ses cheveux. Ses yeux sombres étaient larmoyants, comme s'il demandait le pardon. Il était vêtu d'une chemise bleu qu'on aurait pu trouver chez un artisan. Sa chemise était marquée du signe de l'Équipage Amakusa.

Le pilote me dit avec une voix rauque mais craintif.

"S'il vous plaît ! Épargnez-moi ! Je ferais ce que vous voudrez, mais laissez moi la vie sauve !

-Tu vas répondre à mes questions. Si tu coopères, je t'épargnerai peut-être mes poings." Lui dis-je d'un ton ferme et intimidant.

Le pilote sortit alors vivement de sa cabine et se mit à genoux derrière moi :

"ET PAS DE GESTES BRUSQUES !" Lui dis-je en le mettant en garde.

Il ne bougea plus d'un seul pouce, les poings fermés. Il ne semblait avoir aucune objection.

_Bien ! Il a l'air de pouvoir coopérer, passons à l'interrogatoire maintenant !_

"Qui vous a envoyé poursuivre la trace d'Aya Shameimaru ?

-Qu-qui ça ?

Irritée au plus haut point de sa réponse, je décidais alors de lui frapper la tête d'un violent coup.

Il se roula de douleur par terre, mais avait toujours les poings fermés, comme s'il voulait me cacher quelque chose.

"Être un vieillard ne te sauvera pas de mes coups. La prochaine sera encore plus violente, sauf si tu coopères au plus vite."

Le vieil homme cessa de se rouler par terre et haleta difficilement, tremblant légèrement.

Je repris donc l'interrogatoire, agacée :

"Je me répète donc : qui vous a envoyé poursuivre la trace d'Aya Shameimaru ?

-C-c'est le charpentier en chef Daisuke Takeda, sous les ordres de la Capitaine Nakagawa, qui m'a donné pour ordre d'éliminer tout témoin ayant aperçu "l'Avenger".

_Pas étonnant de leur part ! Ils veulent sans doute éliminer tout témoin pour mener à bien leurs actions dans l'ombre. Passons à la deuxième question :_

-Qui sont réellement les deux personne portant un masque dans votre équipage ?

-Je ne connais pas leur vrai identité, seul le Scientifique de "l'Avenger" et Bras Droit de la Capitaine Nakagawa connaît leur nom.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Je ne peux pas révéler son identi-AAAAAAH OK OK, JE VAIS PARLER, JE VAIS PARLEEEER !"

S'appeura-t-il en lisant la colère sur mon visage et en voyant mon poing prêt à lui asséner un violent coup. Il reprit :

"Ce scientifique se nomme Tatsumi Chishiki. Mais il ne sort que très rarement ! Le trouver vous sera difficile !

_Bien ! Il est plus coopératif que prévu au final, passons à la dernière question !_

-Où se trouve "l'Avenger" en ce moment ? Comment peut-on y accéder ?

À ce moment-là, le pilote commença à ricaner d'une manière sournoise et ouvrit sa main : il tenait une sorte d'outil avec antenne et ce qui semblaient être des manivelles. Il me lança alors en appuyant sur un bouton de son outil :

-Je vais t'aider à y accéder facilement, Seika Hakurei !"

J'entendis un bruit mécanique venant de derrière moi. Cependant, j'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que je vis une sorte de robot d'environ 3 mètres me plaquer au sol.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? La carcasse de l'engin derrière moi s'est transformée en… Robot ? Je n'arrive plus à bouger, cette machine m'a complètement immobilisée. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait les poings fermés: c'était pour cacher sa télécommande et l'utiliser au moment ou ma garde serait entièrement baissée ! Cette ordure m'a eue !_

"Pour être plus précis, "l'Avenger" est en route jusqu'ici. Ma mission était à la base de tuer la tengu, mais je pense que la Capitaine Nakagawa me félicitera pour t'avoir capturé, jeune fille.

-Qu-qui es tu ?

-Je me présente : Daisuke Takeda, Charpentier de "l'Avenger". C'est moi-même qui ait conçus les cyber-samouraïs ainsi que les canons ayant détruit le temple de ta défunte mère."

Mes traumatismes d'hier me revinrent alors en tête, telle des visions d'un sombre passé.

C'est donc l'une des personnes ayant détruit le temple Hakurei et ayant participé au meurtre de ma mère. L'ordure ! Comme si j'allais me laisser faire !

Je fis alors un essai : utiliser mon pouvoir de contrôle de gravité afin de compresser le bras robotique me maintenant au sol. Cependant, malgré tous mes efforts, rien ne se passa.

"C'est inutile ! Ces bras ont été forgés à partir d'un alliage de métaux excessivement résistants. Même tes pouvoirs ne suffiront pas à les compresser. Je sais comment contrer le moindre de tes faits et geste depuis que j'ai jeté un œil à tes données de combat."

_Mes données de combat ? Mais oui ! C'étaient ses tas de ferrailles sur pattes qui les a analysés ! Il a donc accès à une sorte de manuscrit détaillé des habitudes combatives de ses adversaires, et ce, via ses "cyber-samouraïs". Je vais détruire ce fichu bras avant de le massacrer pour ce qu'il a fait !_

"Continue Seika ! Tu es sur la bonne voie : la voie de la puissance, la voie à mener pour sortir victorieux de chaque combat !"

Me félicita alors la mauvaise moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de rire, tout comme hier, en particulier au moment où j'avais vu partir au loin le meurtrier de mon père.

Plus je m'enfonçais dans ma rage, plus je sentis le bras mécanique se fragiliser, tel un objet qu'on aurait écrasé sous un important poids.

J'étais en train de laisser parler ma folie, lorsque j'entendis une voix hurler.

"LÂCHE-LA !"

Cette voix, bien qu'inconnue à mes oreilles, me fit sortir de mes pensées meurtrières. Je sentis l'étreinte exercé sur moi lâcher soudainement.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Qui a dit ça ? _

Après m'être relevée, je vis sur le côté la personne d'où provenait la voix :

C'était apparemment une jeune fille de la taille d'un enfant ayant des cheveux bleus avec deux queues-de-cheval sur les côtés. Ses yeux et sa chemise, contenant de multiples poches qui semblaient bien remplis, étaient également bleus. Elle portait une casquette verte. Le plus étrange, cependant, était le sac qu'elle portait. Il semblait être deux fois plus massif qu'elle, ce qui contrastait avec sa petite taille. Son sac était attaché au niveau de sa poitrine. Sur ces liens, on pouvait y apercevoir ce qui semblait être une clef dorée. Elle pointait mon ennemi avec une sorte de petit pistolet.

_C'est avec cette arme que cette gamine m'a libérée ? Et puis comment fait-elle pour porter ce sac énorme ? On y repensera plus tard, pour l'instant débarrassons nous de Daisuke !_

"Daisuke Takeda ! Je savais que tôt ou tard, tu reviendrais ici ! Je vais m'assurer d'arrêter tes actions malveillantes et de te traîner jusqu'au temple Hakurei, pour que la prêtresse te colle une bonne correction pour ce que tu as fait aux kappas !

-Nitori Kawashiro, tu comptes sérieusement m'arrêter ? Et si je te disais que nous avons d'ores et déjà exécuté la prêtresse Hakurei maintenant ce soi-disant équilibre à Gensokyo ?

-Tu bluffes ! Lui rétorqua l'enfant. Seul votre Yokai-Dieu pourrait en venir à bout, mais elle a été vaincue et tuée il y a des années de cela. Votre armée n'est maintenant plus que l'ombre d'elle-même !

-Tu te trompes lourdement ma chère ! 17 ans nous ont été amplement suffisants pour faire entièrement renaître notre armée, nous avons recruté de puissants Yokais qui se sont chargés d'éliminer la prêtresse avec l'aide de notre Capitaine !

_"Recrutés de puissants Yokais" ? La prêtresse Hakurei masquée et le meurtrier de Papa sont donc des Yokais ? Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette affaire ! Autant pour l'assassin de Papa, c'est tout à fait possible, autant pour l'autre, j'ai du mal à croire : notre lignée n'a, en aucun cas, été composée de Yokai, encore moins notre clan ! Il va falloir que j'élucide ce mystère._

La jeune fille lança alors au charpentier :

-Alors je vais devoir m'occuper personnellement de ton cas !

-Approche si tu en es capable, que je puisse t'envoyer rejoindre tes petits camarades !" Provoqua Daisuke, en montant aux commandes son robot.

_Il faut croire que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une dent contre l'Équipage Amakusa. Il faut que j'aille l'aider !_

Soudainement, une sorte de champ de force émana de cette machine.

La jeune fille fit un nouveau tir avec son pistolet. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir le projectile, car il fut projeté à une telle vitesse que le seul détail visible fut le fait qu'il ait semblé avoir ricoché contre le champ de force de notre ennemi, l'ayant à peine fait reculé.

Daisuke ricana :

"De l'eau envoyé à grande vitesse avec des propriétés tranchante ? Sérieusement ? C'est tout ce que tu as ? À mon tour, dans ce cas !"

Son robot la visa en tendant son bras, révélant de multiples trous. Cette partie commença à tourner à une grande vitesse avant de tirer une longue salve. La jeune fille fit un plongeon vers le côté afin d'éviter ces tirs qui semblaient pouvoir même perforer le sol, car des gros trous se formèrent à leur impact.

De la poussière émana suite à cette salve. Le Charpentier dit alors d'un rire sardonique :

"Voyons ! Tu sais que c'est inutile de te cacher, petite Kawashiro, viens plutôt par ici que je te transforme en tas de chair informe !"

_Il est dos à moi et semble avoir oublié que je suis également là, essayons de le sortir de son engin !_

Confiante, je me mis à voler vers le poste de commande de la machine où se trouvait mon ennemi, quand quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit : j'avais réussi à passer son champ de force et étais sur le point de lui asséner un coup. Néanmoins, je vis le bras robotique se retourner vers moi et me projetai vers un arbre se situant sur son côté d'un coup bien placé qui me sonna pendant quelques secondes, en me faisant cracher du sang.

"Toi, je te conseillerais de rester tranquille ! Me dit alors mon ennemi. Si tu ne veux pas plus de coups, je te conseillerais d'attendre sagement "l'Avenger" !"

_Il se paye ma tête ! Hors de question de me laisser cueillir par ces fumiers ! Je dois aider cette gamine ! Son bouclier laisse apparemment passer les personnes contrairement aux projectiles : il est temps d'exploiter cette faiblesse à mon avantage !_

L'opposante de Daisuke qui s'était probablement cachée, refit surface et tira 3 fois : tous les projectiles ricochèrent de nouveau sur le champ de force, mais cette fois, la machine de guerre ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce.

"Tu espérais peut-être me faire perdre l'équilibre avec ces tirs, mais c'est inutile, ce véhicule s'habitue à tout type de projectiles à partir du premier impact avec ces derniers, cela inclut les tirs magiques naturellement !"

Il commença à la mettre de nouveau dans sa ligne de mire en faisant tournoyer le bras de sa machine !

"Bien ! Finissons-en maintenant !" Ricana le Charpentier.

_Je dois l'aider, vite !_

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je décidais de déraciner l'arbre sur lequel j'ai été projetée via mon pouvoir afin de l'envoyer sur l'engin menaçant cette enfant.

Malheureusement, mon projectile rata sa cible de quelques centimètres, mais fut assez gênant pour interrompre la salve.

_Je dois mettre mon plan en action maintenant !_

Sans plus attendre, je me remis à la charge en volant une fois encore vers Daisuke, mais en posant un sceau au sol juste devant lui, le tout à l'intérieur de son bouclier.

Une fois devant mon ennemi, ce dernier me vociféra en essayant de me remettre un coup de bras mécanique :

"TU NE SAIS PAS QUAND TE TENIR À CARREAUX TOI ! DÉGAGE DE MON CHAMP DE VISION !"

J'eus juste le temps d'esquiver son attaque, qui fit mouche sur mon sceau au sol.

"Bien esquivé, cependant, cela ne suffira - que fait mon bras ? Il ne bouge plus ! ALLEZ RELÈVE-MOI CE BRAS, FOUTU TAS DE FERRAILLE ! S'énerva Daisuke essayant en vain de relever le bras de son appareil.

-C'est inutile, ces sceaux enracinent tout ce qu'il touche au sol, y compris ton "tas de ferraille"!"

Heureusement qu'il me restait ces sceaux en réserve, je n'ai plus de sceaux explosifs. Ce qui me fait penser, comment pourrais-je l'abattre maintenant ? Tiens j'ai une idée !

Le seul moyen d'en finir avec lui était de lui lancer un orbe yin yang. Je commençais donc à matérialiser mon attaque tout en entendant mon adversaire me supplier :

"A-Attends ! On peut s'arranger ! Je peux te dire toutes les infos que tu le souhaites !

-PAS LA PEINE ! Lui répondis-je en lui envoyant mon attaque qui le fit voler avec son engin dans les airs avant d'exploser.

_Et de un !_


	10. Chapitre 8

Après avoir envoyé valser Daisuke Takeda et son robot d'un orbe yin yang, mes forces m'avaient quasiment quittée, dues au fait que je n'étais pas habituée avec l'endurance que nécessitait cette technique. Néanmoins, je pusse tenir tant bien que mal sur mes jambes, contrairement au moment où je l'avais lancée sur Yukari.

_Tiens ! Où est passée la gamine ? Je crois me rappeler que son nom était Nitori._

Ne la voyant nulle part, je commençais à l'appeler en criant son nom tout en me déplaçant difficilement. Cependant, elle semblait comme s'être volatilisée. Ce n'est que lorsque je me mis à jeter mon regard sur un arbre non loin du lac où j'avais trouvé l'engin de Daisuke, que je vis l'énorme sac de cette enfant dépasser.

"Tu peux sortir de ta cachette ! Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Nitori se montra en sortant progressivement de derrière l'arbre. Elle semblait malgré cela, méfiante comme jamais :

-Tu n'es donc pas une kappa, on dirait… Tu peux me dire qui tu es ?

-Seika Hakurei. Je suis venue ici en tant que nouvelle prêtresse du Sanctuaire Hakurei pour demander de l'aide aux kappas : l'Équipage Amakusa est de retour, comme tu l'as pu le constater.

-Tu es la fille de la prêtresse ? J'aurais dû m'en douter à la vue de ton attaque. Tu t'es bien battue contre Daisuke, même si j'aurais largement pu m'en charger moi-même. Me dit elle d'un air légèrement fier

-Mais tu étais à sa merci, et tu serais morte si je n'étais pas intervenue !

-Rectification : mon hologramme est bel et bien mort, ce criminel l'a mis HS. Me reprit la jeune fille.

-Holo-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'était pas toi tout à l'heure ?

-Non, et oui à la fois… C'est un appareil que j'ai réussi à mettre au point, permettant de recréer mon apparence via ce petit objet que j'avais posé au sol." M'expliqua-t-elle en me montrant un petit objet qui était troué en son centre.

_Quelque chose est illogique dans son explication, si la Nitori que j'ai aperçue était un hologramme, où était-elle lorsqu'elle a effectuée ses tirs ?_

Elle poursuivit son explication :

"Heureusement pour moi, j'étais cachée sous l'eau du lac, derrière mon hologramme. Du coup, j'ai pu tirer au travers de ce dernier.

_Et bien ! Elle est sacrément douée au tir pour se faire confondre avec ce… machin. Enfin bref, posons-lui des questions sur Daisuke._

"Tu avais l'air d'avoir quelque chose contre Daisuke, je me trompe ?

-En effet, cette ordure est un kappa, tout comme moi. Il ne savait jamais se débrouiller seul lorsqu'il fallait créer des choses par soi-même. Malgré cela, il était hautain, prétentieux et n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à utiliser le chantage et les coups bas pour arriver à ses fins. Il a fini par assassiner nombre des nôtres afin de s'emparer de leur création et plan d'armes : une partie de mes proches faisaient partie du lot. Il a finalement été banni de la montagne, même si j'aurais préféré le voir mort. Il a, par la suite, rejoint la Yokai-dieu et son immense armée, sans doute parce qu'il pensait avoir rejoint le camp des vainqueurs. Les proches des victimes de Daisuke ont de ce fait apporté leur soutien à la coalition s'étant formé à l'époque contre menace Amakusa en faisant partager leurs technologies à ses derniers. J'étais l'une de ces personnes.

_Je suis tombé sur une alliée idéale à ce que je vois ! La chance était de mon côté sur ce coup-là._

-Dans ce cas, tu dois absolument leur faire passer le message ! Malgré le fait que Katsu soit bel et bien morte pour de bon, son armée a survécue et-"

Ma phrase fut soudainement interrompue par des bruits de pas irréguliers sur le côté : je sentis une aura excessivement faible s'approcher.

"V… Vous savez, il faudrait que je me débarrasse un jour de... ce corps usé pour en faire une véritable... machine de guerre"

Lorsque je me mis à jeter mon regard en direction de l'origine de la voix, je vis avec la plus grande stupéfaction que Daisuke Takeda avait survécu. Il saignait de la tête, se tenait le bras et boita avec beaucoup de difficultés. Sa chemise était majoritairement en lambeaux.

_La vache ! Même l'explosion de son tas de ferraille n'a pas eut raison de lui ! Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre ?_

Le charpentier reprit :

"Mais bon ! Q...quitte à ne pas avoir ce rêve se réaliser, j… j'aurais le dernier mot en… en… _**EN VOUS EMPORTANT AVEC MOI ! IL EST TEMPS DE FAIRE SAUTER CE SATANÉ ENDROIT !**_

Il enleva alors ce qu'il restait de sa chemise, révélant une ceinture noir avec une lumière clignotante

À cette vue, le visage de Nitori s'horrifia :

-UNE BOMBE À GRANDE ÉCHELLE ! TU COMPTES FAIRE SAUTER TOUTE LA MONTAGNE OU QUOI ?

-Comme si j'avais quelque chose à carrer des tengus et des kappas ! Vous allez mourir avec moi, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux !" Répondit le charpentier en riant d'un air dérangeant, comme si l'explosion de sa machine lui avait fait perdre les pédales. Il sortit alors de sa main une sorte de petite barrette en fer avec un bouton sur le sommet.

_Je dois absolument l'arrêter ! _

Par réflexe, je débutais ma course vers le Kappa qui avait plus qu'envie de nous entraîner dans sa chute ! Malheureusement, mes forces m'avaient quittée à partir du moment où j'avais lancé mon orbe yin yang, et je m'effondrais à terre, impuissante.

Il était sur le point d'appuyer sur la détente lorsque soudainement, son corps s'ouvrit en deux, comme s'il avait été séparé de l'intérieur. Une sorte de portail s'ouvrit, le même m'ayant permis d'échapper à l'Équipage Amakusa.

"Qu… que s'est-il…" Se demanda Daisuke dans ses dernières paroles. Ses deux parties tombèrent au sol.

Je devinais immédiatement qui était arrivée sur les lieux.

_Yukari ? Elle est enfin là ! Ouf ! Elle nous a sorties d'affaire !_

En effet : je vis cette dernière sortir du portail accompagnée de Marisa, qui semblait avoir finit d'escorter Madame Shameimaru en lieu sûr.

Nitori semblait légèrement surprise de voir Marisa en compagnie de Yukari, mais était soulagée d'un autre côté : elle nous avait sauvées d'un triste sort.

"Je vois que tu as pu t'occuper sans trop de problèmes de ce charpentier Seika. Tu progresses de manière exponentielle, même ta mère n'aurait pu s'occuper de la même tâche seule au début de sa formation de prêtresse. Néanmoins, il te faudra largement plus d'entraînement afin de viser plus haut, Daisuke était le membre le plus faible de l'Équipage Amakusa.

_Chaque chose en son temps, je suppose. Mais un jour, je serais assez puissante pour m'occuper tous d'eux ! _

-Bon bah, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais continuer de bricoler après avoir prévenu les autres, je vous rejoindrais dès que possible. Au fait, vous êtes situés où ? Demanda Nitori

_C'est vrai ça maintenant que j'y pense ! La Boutique de Marisa ne doit pas être l'endroit idéal pour en faire une base d'opérations. _

-Nous serons au Manoir du Démon Écarlate si tu nous cherches ! Lui dit alors Marisa

_Hein ? Pourquoi là-bas ? Je peux comprendre que Madame Scarlet ait une dent contre l'Équipage Amakusa, après ce qui s'est passé avec la tentative de kidnapping de Flandre, mais est-ce bien raisonna-_

Mes interrogations furent interrompues par la présence d'une aura surpuissante que j'avais déjà sentie auparavant. Il s'agissait de la prêtresse Hakurei masquée.

En regardant au ciel, je vis exactement ce qui s'était passé au Manoir de Madame Scarlet : notre ennemie avait sauté depuis "l'Avenger" afin de bénéficier d'un effet de surprise.

Sans plus attendre, je prévenue tout le monde :

"ÉCARTEZ-VOUS ! ENNEMIE EN APPROCHE !"

Notre opposante avait d'ores et déjà atterrie dans un immense fracas.

À son atterrissage, Yukari eut le réflexe d'ouvrir un portail au-dessus de notre adversaire d'où sortirent des panneaux.

Cependant, la prêtresse hakurei esquiva avec facilitée l'attaque de la yokai et dit alors en prenant sur son dos les deux parties de Daisuke :

"Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me battre, juste pour récupérer ce faiblard et repartir, le vaisseau m'attends !"

_Elle se permet de venir récupérer cette ordure sous nos yeux !? Pour qui se prend-elle ?_

"Tu t'enfuis comme la dernière des lâches, c'est ça ?" Lui dis-je, prise d'une profonde colère.

-Rien ne t'empêche de me poursuivre, cependant si prends cette décision, prépare toi à rejoindre ta mère en Enfer !" Me lança-t-elle avant de s'élever vers probablement "l'Avenger"

-Espèce de…

-Seika ! Arrête ! Me demanda Marisa d'un ton ferme.

-L'une des responsables de la mort de Maman est en train de se barrer juste sous nos yeux, donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas l'étriper !

-J'comprends ta colère. Mais réfléchis un peu deux secondes ! Qu'est-ce que t'aurais pu faire contre elle avec ton niveau ? Pour l'instant, t'es trop faible pour lui faire face seule. Tu lui feras payer une autre fois !"

Respirant profondément, je ne pouvais qu'accepter le point de vue de Marisa. D'une part pour ce qu'elle venait de dire, et d'autre part, pour ce que m'avait dit la mauvaise Seika concernant mes émotions négatives.

M'étant calmée, je décidais de laisser tomber "l'Avenger" pour le moment.

"Désolée de m'être emportée, Marisa...

-N'en parlons plus et rentrons ! Viens avec nous. Me dit-elle en repartant vers le portail. Je la suivis sans discuter, bien décidée à d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Une fois sortie du portail, je me suis retrouvée dans ce qui semblait être le Manoir de Madame Scarlet, juste en face de cette dernière, assise à une table, buvant du thé sur sa terrasse. Mokou était présente également, attendant dans un coin, les bras croisés.

"Nous v'là d'retour ! Prévenue Marisa en sortant du portail peu après moi.

-Parfait ! Sakuya a fini de préparer vos chambres pour ceux dont le sommeil est important. Quant à Aya, elle se repose en ce moment même dans l'une de ces chambres. Lui répondit la vampire

-Nickel ! Bon du coup, on peut commencer à parler de stratégie maintenant ? S'impatienta Marisa.

-Oui, mais par mesure de sécurité, nous allons faire cette réunion dans les sous-sols. Suivez-moi !"

_Elle semble sérieuse… en tout cas, ce n'est pas son humeur habituelle._

Après quelques minutes de marche à travers de longs couloirs et quelques escaliers, nous étions finalement arrivées à une immense salle avec une table ronde en son milieu. Les seules sources de lumière étaient de nombreuses torches.

Peu après nous être assises, Marisa remercia Madame Scarlet :

"Merci infiniment d'avoir accepté de nous héberger le temps de cette guerre.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Vous m'aviez aidée à défendre Flandre, et ces sauvages sont devenus à présent mes ennemis à partir du moment où ils ont songé à cette action !"

_Je la reconnais bien là ! _

Elle reprit :

"Bien ! Concernant notre stratégie, nous devrions rester anonymes aux yeux de l'ennemi, le temps d'élaborer un plan d'attaque contre ce navire volant. Seika et sa formation de prêtresse devraient également nous être utiles pour combattre ces yokais. D'ici là, afin d'éviter de se faire repérer par l'Équipage Amakusa, je demanderais à tout le monde de rester à l'intérieur du manoir le jour et d'en sortir possiblement lorsque l'obscurité de la nuit sera complète : cela limitera nos chances d'être découvert par l'ennemi.

-Cela me semble être une bonne stratégie. Néanmoins, j'aurais besoin d'espace pour entraîner Seika correctement. Il y aurait-il une solution à ce problème ? Souligna Yukari

-Bien sûr ! Il y a des espaces prévus à cet effet. Vous pouvez également, si vous le voulez, utiliser l'extérieur la nuit."

Les questions détaillées, mais secondaire, de ce genre se poursuivirent jusqu'à la fin de la réunion.

Les heures passèrent sans événements particuliers, jusqu'au soir, lorsque l'obscurité de la nuit fut complète. J'étais assise sur la terrasse, attendant Yukari pour la "deuxième session d'entraînement". En y repensant, ma vie avait littéralement basculé en quelques dizaines d'heures : j'étais orpheline, ayant hérité d'un rôle aux responsabilités dont je n'avais pas connaissance, avec pour couronner le tout, une personnalité maléfique hérité du côté paternel. J'étais en train de relire la Une du journal que m'avait offerte Madame Shameimaru, afin de décomposer et de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, le soir où Katsu Amakusa fut vaincue.

"Seika ? J'peux m'asseoir ? Me demanda Marisa m'ayant vue sur le balcon en y accédant.

En acquiesçant, de nombreuses questions me vinrent en tête :

_J'y pense, Marisa doit connaître l'Histoire de mon père vu qu'elle a combattue aux côtés de ma mère durant un bon bout de temps. Posons-lui la question !_

"-Dit Marisa : comment as-tu connu mon père ?

Elle me regarda légèrement étonnée, comme si je lui avais posé une question pour le moins inhabituelle.

-Et bien, je n'me rappelle plus trop des détails parce que mine de rien, cette histoire date d'il y a 20 ans, mais la première fois que j'ai vu Adrian, ton père, il était accompagné de Reimu qui cherchait un moyen de l'faire rentrer dans le monde extérieur. Il a découvert ses pouvoirs au moment où il a rencontré ta mère. Dans sa jeunesse, il était particulièrement tête brûlée lorsqu'il voulait faire quelque chose, le moins qu'on puisse en dire, c'est que tu as hérité ce trait de lui."

_J'aurais dû m'en douter avec le temps, malgré le fait que Papa fut une personne réfléchis au moment où il m'a eut._

Marisa continua en regardant le Bunbunmaru que je tenais :

"Concernant l'article d'Aya, la personne ayant combattu Katsu, c'était ton père. Alors que Reimu, Yukari et moi-même avions perdu tout espoir de la battre, il y avait Adrian qui n'a jamais abandonné face à elle. Cependant… c'que j'vais t'raconter, libre à toi d'en penser c'que tu veux mais c'la s'est vraiment passé… pour faire simple : Adrian a tué Katsu Amakusa, mais à l'époque, ses gènes étaient liés à ceux de cette dernière et il y est resté lorsqu'elle a disparu."

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte là ? Cela est difficile à croire puisque je suis là et que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis sa fille biologique. Mais d'un autre côté, elle me semble plus que sérieuse… Écoutons la suite !_

"Cependant, peu avant sa disparition, il a maîtrisé un pouvoir hérité de Katsu. Un pouvoir consistant de manipuler son destin en contrôlant le déroulé d'une action le concernant directement. De cette manière, il a pu faire en sorte de ressusciter 3 ans plus tard, au prix de ce pouvoir. Durant ces 3 longues années, je n'étais au courant de rien, et autant te dire que j'ai été plus que surprise de voir le retour d'Adrian, main dans la main avec Reimu. La suite, je crois que tu la connais, tu es née environ un an après cet événement."

Ce qu'elle venait de me raconter me semblait difficile à croire, même venant de la bouche de Marisa. Néanmoins, elle ne m'a jamais menti et à toujours été franche avec moi, tout comme Maman. De ce simple fait, je pouvais être sûr qu'elle ne me racontait pas des contes qu'on aurait lu à des enfants afin qu'ils puissent s'endormir. À ce moment-là, des sentiments de regrets s'emparèrent de moi. J'aurais tellement voulu en apprendre plus sur lui maintenant que j'eus connaissance de cette histoire.

J'étais dans mes pensées, lorsque Yukari arriva par le biais d'un portail. Marisa me dit alors en me tapotant doucement la tête :

"Bon ! J'vais te laisser à ton entraînement du coup."

Mon véritable entraînement allait commencer. Si je voulais arriver à la cheville de ceux m'ayant arraché mon paisible quotidien, il n'y avait pas 36 solutions.

_Maman, Papa, je réussirais à ne pas vous décevoir ! Ce sera un long et périlleux entraînement ! Je vous aime, alors : veillez sur moi où que vous soyez !_


	11. Chapitre 9

2 semaines se sont écoulées depuis ce soir-là : le soir où le Sanctuaire Hakurei a été réduit en cendres, le soir où ces assassins sont venus à nos portes pour tuer ma mère, le soir où ma vie paisible a soudainement basculé au cauchemar.

Mais avant toute continuation, il me faut vous raconter ma nouvelle vie au manoir de Madame Scarlet. Durant ces deux dernières semaines, l'Équipage Amakusa ne s'est pas montré une seule fois, mais semblait néanmoins préparer une grande offensive du fait de cette absence, ce qui ne diminua pas nos inquiétudes. Depuis la destruction du Temple Hakurei, nous avons formé dans le plus grand secret un petit groupe, en réponse à la menace de l'équipage de la Yokai-Dieu. Son nom : la Coalition Nakamura, en souvenir de mon défunt père ayant vaincu Katsu Amakusa, il y a 20 ans. Elle était composée de :

-Marisa et Yukari, pour des raisons évidentes.

-Fujiwara no Mokou, pour protéger la forêt de bambous ainsi que Gensokyo, mais semblait néanmoins avoir une autre raison plus profonde.

-Aya Shameimaru, pour protéger Gensokyo, mais également pouvoir faire tout un Bunbunmaru basé sur cette guerre lorsqu'elle sera terminée.

-Nitori Kawashiro, ainsi que quelques Kappas vivant dans la Montagne des Yokais, pour combattre ceux ayant recrutés Daisuke Takeda.

-Remilia Scarlet, ainsi que tout le personnel de son manoir, pour combattre ceux ayant tenté d'enlever Flandre Scarlet.

Il nous fallait une leader, bien évidemment. Une personne capable de prendre de sages décisions dans les moments importants, voire critiques, et dont tout le monde peut approuver en tant que chef. Tout le monde y était candidat d'office, pour un oui ou pour un non. Le vote fut serré entre deux personnes : Madame Scarlet et Marisa. La vampire avait les votes de tout le personnel du manoir de son côté. Cependant, personne d'autre ne lui faisait confiance à 100%, car malgré son intelligence en terme de stratégie, elle avait auparavant tentée de s'emparer de Gensokyo par le biais d'une brume rouge, il y a plus de 20 ans. Celles n'ayant pas voté pour la vampire avaient reporté leur vote à la seule personne qu'elles connaissaient et dont il était complètement sûr qu'elle ne tenterait rien pour son propre profit : Marisa. Bien qu'elle eût été contre sa nomination de par sa nature à ne pas aimer diriger, la magicienne accepta finalement à contre-cœur sa nouvelle responsabilité.

Concernant mon quotidien, la journée se résumait en entraînements contre Yukari dans une immense salle servant d'aire d'entraînement à Sakuya, la personne la plus proche de Madame Scarlet. Durant ces sessions, la yokai des frontières testait mes réflexes via ma détection d'aura ainsi que mon endurance lorsque je lançais les orbes Yin Yang. Ces sessions étaient entrecoupées par de courtes pauses d'environ 30 minutes. Ce cycle durait jusqu'au soir, où, après un copieux repas avec toute l'équipe, venait l'heure d'un combat contre une personne de la coalition se portant volontaire pour mon entraînement. Cela pouvait aller de Patchouli, combattant à distance en me lançant des sorts, à Meiling privilégiant le corps-à-corps, en passant par Mokou qui adoptait un style de combat mixte. Dans ces moments-là, je notais sur une feuille, remise à Yukari, mon ratio Nombre de Combat/Victoire/Défaite. Mes ratios étaient en ce moment les suivants :

Marisa : 3 combats/0 victoires/3 défaites

Meiling : 4 combats/3 victoires/1 défaite

Mokou : 2 combats/0 victoires/2 défaites

Patchouli : 4 combats/2 victoires/2 défaites

Après ce combat nocturne, j'étais assez épuisée pour partir me coucher dans ma chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin pour le même programme.

Au fil de ces 13 jours, mon endurance fut très largement améliorée. Du moins, assez pour pouvoir tirer à la suite une dizaine d'orbes yin yang avant de m'écrouler à terre.

Le 14ème jour fut aujourd'hui. Yukari et moi-même étions en chemin vers l'aire d'entraînement de Sakuya. Sur le chemin, la yokai me félicita :

"Tu assimiles les techniques avec une telle facilité que ta formation pourrait se finaliser d'ic mois. Tu t'es habituée à l'endurance que prennent les orbes yin yang en un temps record. Seules quelques-unes de tes prédécesseures avaient ce don pour assimiler cela."

_Si ça se trouve, je tiens peut-être ce don d'endurance de part le fait que je sois une semi-yokai, qui sait ?_

Elle reprit :

"Aujourd'hui, tu vas passer à l'étape supérieure ! Je vais t'expliquer comment réaliser la plus puissante technique des prêtresses Hakurei : le "Fantasy Seal". Cette technique consiste en l'invocation des pouvoirs des divinités protectrices du Sanctuaire Hakurei, se matérialisant sous forme d'immenses orbes lancés sur l'ennemi. Elle demande énormément de concentration et nécessite beaucoup plus d'endurance que de simples orbes Yin Yang."

_Je connais cette technique ! Maman m'en parlait beaucoup lorsque nous nous entraînions ensemble. Elle l'utilisait souvent en même temps que la Master Spark de Marisa, pour des dégâts optimaux. Si je maîtrise cette technique, je serai encore plus utile à Marisa que je ne le suis en ce moment-même._

Nous étions aux portes de la salle d'entraînement lorsqu'on entendit quelqu'un courir dans le couloir. Il s'agissait de Nitori qui semblait épuisée dû à sa longue course.

"Yukari, Seika ! Enfin, je vous trouve ! Il y a urgence ! Mes camarades nous soutenant sont encerclés par l'Équipage Amakusa : ils sont de retour et sont accompagnés de toute une armée d'androïdes !"

_Des androïdes ? Les Cyber-Samouraïs ! Ces fumiers sont maintenant venus avec toute une armée ! Les amis de Nitori savent où on est situés, s'ils les kidnappent, ils vont les interroger !_

Nitori précisa :

"J'ai prévenu les autres ! Marisa, Mokou et vous deux allez vous charger de toute l'armée : je viens avec vous pour faire évacuer mes camarades. C'est ce que m'a demandé de vous transmettre Marisa."

_Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre ! Je pourrai, dans le même temps, voir si mon entraînement a porté ses fruits ! Allons-y !_

Après avoir rejoint le reste de l'Équipe, Yukari nous ouvrit un portail menant à la Vallée de Genbu. Lorsque ce dernier s'ouvrit, je sentais une présence maléfique, mais familière, venant de l'autre côté. Cette mauvaise présence, je me rappelle vaguement l'avoir sentie qu'une seule fois, lorsque je m'étais enfoncée dans la Forêt de Bambous, il y a de là 2 semaines. Si on se référait à mes souvenirs, la seule personne que j'avais combattue là-bas était…

_Ce foutu assassin ! Celui ayant tué mon père et qui a manqué de kidnapper Mokou ! Il est sur place, j'en suis sûre ! Il est temps de te vaincre pour tout le mal que tu as fait à Gensokyo !_

En repensant à lui, je me souvenais des lettres qu'il avait sur ses gants : un K et un A. Ne connaissant pas sa véritable identité, je décidais de le nommer K.A. pour ne pas me perdre dans mes propres pensées.

Ainsi, nous partîmes vers notre destination.

Nous arrivâmes vers l'endroit où j'avais vaincu Daisuke Takeda. Malgré le fait que je sentais toujours l'aura de K.A., il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Nous décidâmes toutes de prendre notre envol. Avant cela, Marisa demanda à Nitori :

"Va chercher tes copains et planque-toi en lieu sûr ! On s'en charge !"

Elle acquiesça avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la Vallée.

En prenant notre envol, nous remarquâmes 3 groupes de 200 Cyber-samouraïs formant chacun une forme rectangulaire. Chaque Cyber-samouraï portait une armure bien plus protectrice que ceux que j'avais affrontés dans la Forêt de Bambous. Derrière cette armée, se tenait, immobile, celui sur qui j'avais envie de faire parler ma rage, du moins… auparavant. Yukari m'avait appris à laisser tomber ma vengeance au fil de ces deux semaines d'entraînement.

_Je réussirais à vaincre K.A. , il suffit juste de croire en ma propre force, et non en celle de la mauvaise moi ! Je triompherais ! Mais d'abord, je dois m'occuper de ce qui me barre la route. Saletés de tas de ferrailles : aurez-vous le temps de vous adapter à mon style de combat, maintenant que je suis devenue plus puissante ?_

Marisa prit la parole :

"J'vous propose de nous séparer pour commencer : Yukari et Mokou, si vous vous sentez assez d'attaque, occupez vous des deux groupes arrivant sur les côtés. Seika et moi, on s'occupe du milieu. Lorsque vous les aurez déglingués, on s'rejoint pour affronter leur général !

-Si tu le souhaites ! Haussa Yukari des épaules avant de prendre un portail vers ses cibles

-Pigée ! Dit alors Mokou en fonçant vers son groupe

Marisa se tourna vers moi :

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour nettoyer ces touristes ! Vu qu'à deux, on en aura fini en moins de 3 secondes, on s'occupera de ce type masqué ensemble ! Me dit Marisa, souriante en sortant son mini Hakkero

Je lui souriais en retour. _C'est partie !_

Nous atterrîmes vers le sol, sur le chemin des Cyber-samouraïs fonçant vers la vallée, avant de les viser, moi matérialisant une orbe yin yang, et Marisa commençant à charger le laser de sa Master Spark. Les Cyber-Samouraïs augmentèrent drastiquement leur vitesse en fonçant sur nous, comme si nous n'étions pas des obstacles à leurs yeux : ce fut leur plus grave erreur.

Les cyber-samouraïs se tenant en face de nous étaient armés de naginatas et le pointèrent en face sur nous en espérant nous embrocher avant le moindre tir de notre part. Cependant, nous nous étions entraînés dur, durant ces dernières semaines, il leur fallait plus que cela pour nous mettre en déroute.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaines de mètres de nous lorsque nous fîmes feu : tous furent balayés par la combinaison de nos attaques respective. De ce tir en restait qu'un long trou, sans nul doutes dû au passage du laser laissé par l'arme de Marisa. Néanmoins, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : K.A. avait disparu de sa position.

_Où est-il passé ? _

C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis une voix derrière moi, me disant :

"On dirait que tu t'es améliorée depuis la dernière fois : Seika Hakurei. Néanmoins…"

_C-C'est lui ! Je sens sa présence ! Je dois réagir au plus vite !_

Instinctivement, je pris un sceau explosif, mais il m'agrippa le bras.

...tu ne reste qu'une enfant ne m'arrivant pas à la cheville et incapable de venger ses parents. Sais-tu au moins la mort atroce que je leur aie offert chacun ?"

_L'enfoi… Non, tu ne dois pas céder, il ne fait qu'essayer de t'énerver via le bluff pour faire baisser ta garde._

"SEIKA !" Hurla Marisa étant juste à côté de moi et de K.A.. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'elle reçut un violent coup sur le ventre qui la propulsa à une vingtaine de mètres dans un crachat de sang.

_Espèce de… Tu vas le payer !_

Sans m'en rendre compte, en l'espace d'un infime quart de seconde, une immense force s'empara de moi. C'est dans ce court laps de temps que je mis un coup-de-poing à K.A., qui en perdit l'Équilibre, et lâcha mon bras.

"Et bien ! Et bien ! J'ignore comment, mais j'ai senti ton aura s'intensifier en même temps que ta force ! Mes pleutres de maître m'avaient demandé de te capturer si je recroisais ta route. Mais tout bien réfléchis, j'aimerais bien de te tuer à ta pleine puissance, mais pour cela, une seule solution disponible : te faire souffrir le martyr, comme je l'ai fait à tes parents !"

Me lança-t-il en riant comme l'aurait fait un fou. Son aura s'intensifia, la malveillance qui allait avec aussi. Je fus tétanisé par la peur. Il allait me torturer avant de me tuer de la même manière que mes parents.

Il s'avança vers Marisa en ouvrant sa main vers le sol. Une grosse pierre en sortit de la terre, comme déracinée de cette dernière. Elle se modela, pour en former une sorte d'épée que K.A. prit dans sa main.

"Pour commencer, tuons tous ceux qui te sont chers ! En commençant par cette personne !"

_Non ! Tout, mais pas Marisa ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais si tu oses toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ! Hors de question de laisser une personne de plus mourir !_

Instinctivement, je sortis deux sceaux explosifs lancés droit sur mon ennemi qui était sur le point de transpercer le cœur de Marisa de sa lame lorsque ces derniers atteignirent leur cible et explosèrent immédiatement. Cependant, il était très loin d'être vaincu. En effet, il surgissait de la fumée produite par l'explosion, et, en un instant, me mis le même coup qu'il avait infligé à Marisa. Mais, au moment d'être propulsée, K.A eut le temps de m'agripper la jambe, avant de voler, et de me lancer au sol, sur le dos, dans un immense fracas qui fit fissurer légèrement la terre. Le choc fut d'une violence sans précédent, et à chaque seconde, je pouvais sentir mes os se briser un à un.

Me voyant immobile, K.A. commençait à voler en psalmodiant :

"Ça, c'était pour m'avoir lancé tes sceaux sur ma divine personne, le prochain coup sera pour te faire regretter d'être une bâtarde, une enfant née de l'union impie d'une humaine, qui plus est, est une prêtresse Hakurei, et du semi-yokai félon envers son espèce !"

_Je suis impuissante… Comment le battre s'il peut contrer chacun de mes coups ? Comment surpasser sa rapidité et sa force ? Même les orbes yin yang seraient bien trop lente pour sa vitesse._

Soudain, j'entendis K.A. dire ces mots :

"Signe divin : Courroux Céleste !"

D'un seul coup, ma cuisse gauche fut transpercée par ce qui semblait être une pierre, taillée en pointe venant du ciel. D'autres pierres provenant du même endroit vinrent m'érafler de toutes parts, sans me transpercer. Néanmoins, la douleur en était indescriptible.

En m'entendant hurler de douleur, K.A me dit :

"Huuuum… Sa puissance n'augmente pas d'un pouce. Mais bon ! D'un autre côté, il était nécessaire de faire souffrir cette hérésie vivante dont la simple existence est un crime impardonnable. Dans ce cas, essayons une dernière chose, si elle ne marche pas, je l'emmène dans "l'Avenger". Tiens ! Je t'ai apporté un petit souvenir, Seika Hakurei !"

J'avais perdu pas mal de sang, de ce fait, ma vision était trouble. Néanmoins, je vis un sac qui semblait contenir deux grosses choses. Il était ouvert et contenait quelque chose de macabre, deux têtes décapitées qui sortirent du sac. Leur tête avait le visage qui semblait avoir perdu tout espoir de survivre. Je reconnus immédiatement ces visages et manquai une mort dû au choc émotionnel. Mon visage se décomposa en tristesse et regrets, et ma vie défila sous mes yeux. Ces deux visages n'étaient d'autre que :

_P-Papa… ? Maman… ?_

En effet, il s'agissait de la tête décapitée de mes parents. K.A. avait dû réaliser ce macabre art, juste après avoir vaincu mon père, et ma mère, tous deux impuissants face à cet ennemi dont les pouvoirs et les capacités dépassaient largement le leur.

Tout d'un coup, une immense pierre vint s'écraser sur ce qui restait d'eux, les privant ainsi de la dernière dignité qui leur était dû : être enterrés. Mon tortionnaire, un peu plus haut, me dit alors en ricanant :

"Oups ! Désolé ! On dirait que ma main a soudainement glissé vers le bas. Bah ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave, ils ne valaient pas mieux que des mouches.

_Où… suis-je ?_

J'entendis mon cœur battre comme jamais, je n'étais plus moi-même apparemment, car une rage et une haine infini s'emparèrent de moi, tel un une immense bourrasque balayant la faible flamme d'une bougie. Une voix intérieure me dit alors.

"Voici les conséquences de ta faiblesse, ainsi que de la voie que tu prends, Seika. Tu aurais dû libérer ta toute-puissance contre lui, il y a bien longtemps ! Néanmoins, il n'est pas trop tard pour venger nos défunts parents.

-Extermine-le… Dis-je d'une voix basse.

-Comment ? Je ne t'entends pas, répète plus fort ! Si tu veux venger tes parents et étriper cette enflure jusqu'au dernier organe, dit le clairement. J'AI ! BESOIN ! DE ! L'ENTENDRE !

-T'es sourde ou quoi, je te demande d'exterminer ce fumier ainsi que ceux se mettant au travers de ta route pour cet unique objectif !

La mauvaise moi ricana silencieusement, puis commença à devenir de plus en plus bruyante au fil des secondes, pour au final éclater d'un rire démoniaque.

-Enfin ! Ce moment est enfin arrivé chère Seika ! Tu vas pouvoir goûter à ma puissance et voir nos ennemis mourir un à un dans la pire des souffrances !"

_Je crois savoir où je suis actuellement : le seul endroit où je peux être n'est autre que… l'Enfer ! Je ferais exterminer l'Équipage Amakusa !_


End file.
